Love From Unlikely Places
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Claire & Shane's relationship comes to an abusive end. Claire's heart and confidence is shattered and who is there to pick up the pieces? Is this the start of a new love? But nothing is safe, even when you think it is. And no-one knows this better than the Morganville Residents, but are they ready to face this new threat? More importantly will Claire and Myrnin be able to survive?
1. Super Sherbet

**Hey guys so this is the first chapter to this Claire X Myrnin story, dont like the pairing then feel free to read but don't say anything like 'Shane + Claire 4 eva!' because its ok to love Claire X Shane but don't give me hate about it! xD For those that dont mind the paring then please feel free to read and review and favorite and alert xD **

**This chappy wont be as good as the ones to come because its always hard to kick start off the story so please hang in there and wait until the next ones :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Not so regrettable regrets<strong>

_(Claire POV)_

My shoulder ached from constantly hefting around my backpack, I lifted my other arm and slowly caressed in between my shoulder blade and neck, I was in desperate need of a good massage (will have to mention it to Shane later). I was stood in the midmorning Texan sun looking down the alley that led to my demanding job and my crazy-ass vampire boss (If it wasn't for the amazing physics opportunities and the 5 figure number in my bank account, I would have quit a long time ago!).

My cell phone started chiming irritably the Twilight Zone theme; I fished around in my jeans pockets looking for it. When I finally found it in my backpack it had stopped ringing, a box was on the screen stating I had a miss call off Myrnin. I rolled my eyes as the phone started chiming again "What do you want Myrnin?" I sighed

"You are late" He bluntly stated (by 2 minutes may I add!)

"I'm outside the lab now" I said even though it wasn't strictly true

"Really? You are right outside the lab right now?" He asked

"Yes"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Nope" He says popping the p

"Yes!" I said exasperated and getting really annoyed

The conversation carried on for a few minutes before I realised that he was stood in the shadows of the lab shack. "Crap" I muttered before pitching up my backpack and shutting off the call. Myrnin must off spotted me looking at him as he smiled a slightly manic looking smile, that always scares me, and beckoned me over. I mumbled some more before trudging down the alley and into the 'trap door spider's' lair.

As I reached him I noticed his eyes widened as he took in my new appearance. I looked down suddenly self-conscience and wrapped my arms around my faded black crop top. Before he had rang me and demanded I was to come over me and Eve had been having a bit of a makeover, my now longish hair had been died blacker and a purple stripe down the front, I didn't like it that much, it was too extravagant for me, but Eve had said it would wash out soon and that I didn't have to do the washing up until it was gone.

Myrnin smirked "Well, my, my, little Claire look at the state of you!"

"Shut up Myrnin! It's not like you're the best-dressed vampire in Morganville!" I snapped trying to hide the fact I wasn't too sure of the outfit or make up that consisted of a faded black crop top and skinny black jean lots of bracelets and purple high-top converse, thicker eyeliner then i would usually wear and (insanely) blood red lipstick; shoving him away from the lab entrance and storming in.

_(Myrnin POV)_

I chuckled but once Claire's back was turned I looked down and checked what I was wearing. Tight black leather pants and a turquoise waistcoat on top of a bright purple shirt (the same colour of Claire's new hair) and of course my fanged bunny slippers and some multi-coloured beads, it was a perfect outfit! To say she is clever she really doesn't know a well-dressed man when she sees one, not like she can talk with the strange hair (who in the right mind would have _purple_ hair!) I shook the silly doubts of my fashion sense away and followed her inside.

Claire was holding a shiny pan up to her face and was prodding the sides of her eyes where her fairly thick eyeliner ended and dabbed her fingers over the bright red lipstick. My mind wondered as I wondered what she would look like if it was real blood. I smiled at his picture, god knows why i imagined it, and then composed myself when I realised Claire was looking at me with a confused look.

"What we doing today then?" She asked dumping her bag on the floor and bounding over to me. I remembered what I had just made and was suddenly excited to show her.

"Oh yes! Come I have something I believe will fascinate you!" I jumped up and zoomed over to a metal tin holding it up in the air, proud of the new invention, especially as it was edible

"Well that's very good but what is it?" She said in a ridiculing tone

"Ah, let us see if you can guess" I teased handing her the tin

She opened it very slowly and I gazed at her slightly worried look on her face. (Why she would be worried I don't know I've only accidentally nearly blown her up twice!)

_(Claire POV)_

I studied the tin properly before deciding it looked safe enough to open. Slowly I pried the lid of the tin inch by inch, not too keen on having a repeat of that UV bomb or the two actual explosives. I can feel Myrnin behind me bouncing, his excited energy radiating into me making me smile a little. Myrnin had finally had enough as he ripped the tin out of my hands and ripped off the lid and gave me back the product inside.

I looked at what seemed to be just a red sherbet… but what was that smell!

I lent closer to sniff it, it smelt like Coke and toasted marshmallows and well sherbet. I sneeze suddenly (that type of sneeze that you can't tell if it was a sneeze or Myrnin had in fact booby trapped the tin) sending some of the sherbet into the air and to stick to my face. I laugh and lick my lips tasting the divine tastes I could smell before. I spin round to look at Myrnin, shocked he has made something that (granted it's not necessary) didn't blow up and it was edible, something I never thought I would ever associate with my crazy bi-polar vamp boss!

I look up at him and say excitedly "Is this sherbet? Wait, is this edible? I'm not gonna die now I've eaten some am I?" My eyes wide and gleaming and a massive grin plastered on my face, **almost** matching his manic smile he was giving me.

"Yes, little Claire, it is exactly that. And don't be absurd of course it's edible!" He says "I knew you had an obsession seen as you talked about how you and that _boy _had it with ice-cream and I thought it would be nice for us to have a day off and have some ice-cream, so I've made sherbet with your favourite flavors" He announces in his usual quirky self. I couldn't help but realise how sweet that was for him to know I ADORE sherbet and to do that flavor!

I was stood there in amaze at this strange little outburst, I mean I'm use to him climbing walls and keeping pet spiders (May Bob R.I.P), not noticing little, sentimental things. I quickly compose myself as I'm not too sure why I was so touched and then suddenly realise "But we have no ice cream!"

At this he just chuckles "Little Claire do you _really _think I would forget the necessities" And that's exactly what I would expect, just not say when he has just made a tin load of amazing sherbet. He quickly dashes off leaving me to wipe the rest of the stuff off my face. A minute later he re-enters the lab with two massive bowls full of ice cream, which I am quick to cover in super sherbet!

OoOoO

About 30 minutes later and I'm literally bouncing off the walls whilst Myrnin is sat on the sofa laughing uncontrollably. I plonk my bowl on a lab bench after my 4th bowl of super sherbet (we agreed that that shall be its name) ice cream. I didn't know what it was but there was some type of drug in there because I was currently clinging to my shoes so I wouldn't float away!

My phone buzzed and I staggered over to see Shane trying to ring me. "Who's ringing? Is it _Shaaaaane_? Does he want you to get away from the big nasty trap-door spider?" Myrnin mocks; I just hold a finger to my lips and answer it.

"Hello Shane" I greet trying to act normal

"Claire where the hell are you…" He starts angrily but I don't listen to the rest because I'm trying to hold back giggles as Myrnin is creeping around on the floor pretending to be a spider

"Stop it" I giggle kicking him, then realising I just cut Shane off "Erm sorry Shane what… what did you erm say?" I say holding back yet more laughs as Myrnin is now led crying on the floor after reminding himself of poor Bob.

"Just get home Claire!" Shane shouts before shutting off the call

I look at Myrnin and try to lift him up "Come on, I need to go and your too heavy to carry and I need a portal!" I say setting him on his feet and then picking up my backpack heading for the portal door

"Very well my dear" He says and dramatically sweeps his arm over and the portal appears and I step through it and into the Glass house living room (and a very angry Shane!)

Shane grabs my arm and yanks me forward, then he grabs Myrnin and does the same to him so I am now stood swaying into Myrnin and facing Shane. "What the HELL is going on between you two" He shouts making me flinch and almost fall backwards if not for Myrnin's arm supporting my back.

"N… Nothing! I stutter but he clearly doesn't believe me even though its true

"Bullshit! You two are having an affair aren't you?" He demands, very loudly (Gosh does he not know what an inside voice is!)

"No Shane we are not, we merely had sherbet when you rang" Myrnin informs him

"But I heard you giggling… You know what I don't want to know!" He shouts (Again!)

"For God's sake Shane" I stress getting really annoyed with him "Would it make you happy if there was something going on? Hum?" I spin round quickly and grab Myrnin by the front of his waistcoat and pull him down kissing him deeply just to give Shane what he wants and prove nothing's going on, not too sure how i expected that to work, not realising how good it would actually feel to do so.

The kiss come to an abrupt end as Shane's fist connects with Myrnin's jaw surprising him enough to send him back on his back and long enough for Shane to pounce.

Shit don't think that kiss worked like I thought!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes a little strange I know but what will be revealed in the next chapter is that Myrnin put Ecstasy in the sherbet, but he didnt mean too! <strong>

** Hehehehehehehe**

**Anyway please do review even if i suck! but dont favorite or alert without a review pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasse!**

**Ge xxx**


	2. Please No!

**Yo dudes so here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and PLEASE can i get some more reviews!**

**Oh and guess where i am going CONWAY! WOOP to the place that gave us dear old Myrnin (even though he is fictional D:)**

**Any way enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Please no!**

I looked, unable to move, at Shane attacking Myrnin on the floor. As much as I wanted to stop the fight I couldn't help but giggle as Myrnin led there, arms folded behind his head, as he just let Shane attack him. In all honesty Myrnin had managed to get us high so he deserved it!

Shane however was getting angrier and angrier. That worried me.

"Boys, Boys! Stop fighting please before someone gets hurt!" I shouted like the girls in movies. This got Shanes attention long enough for Myrnin to flip out from beneath him and pin him to the ground. I rolled my eyes; seriously what is it with boys!

I walked over and grabbed Myrnin's shoulder; using all my measly human strength I pulled him off Shane. "For God's sake" I mumbled as I stumbled trying to drag him across the room.

I looked at Shane who looked furious; I couldn't help but look into his eyes, which might as well have been red. I felt myself get dragged deep into them, but unlike the other times it wasn't in a loving warm way.

No.

I felt myself get lost and I felt like I was on fire, it burnt my heart to see him look like that at me. I tore my eyes away with a quiet whimper and glanced over my shoulder at Myrnin, who was now stood up and glaring at his feet "Myrnin, what was in that sherbet?" I asked trying to keep my temper at bay.

He shifted his feet awkwardly and fiddled with his fingers and thumbs before replying sheepishly "Well I, um, may have put Ecstasy in it… But in my defence I did not know it was put there. It must have been Oliver, that stupid little hippy is always getting high, he must have mixed it in with the su…"

But Shane cut off his mad man rambles "So you're saying 'Oliver' got you high and you just 'so happened' to kiss?" the fire was still burning in his eyes and I was too scared to look back into them

"No Shane, I kissed Myrnin because your being a jerk! Not too sure why. But I was high and you were pissing me off!" I snapped "It meant nothing!" Tension built up rapidly after my last words.

Myrnin rocked awkwardly on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back before breaking the silence and saying "Well I best be off…" He glanced back at me before walking through the portal that snapped shut.

And then there were two.

I glared at Shane, risking looking into his eyes. This time I refused to get sucked in and gave my best Amelie impression with a cold stare, fighting off the fire of his eyes with the cold ice of mine.

The house reacted to my mood; I felt the temperature of the room drop suddenly raising hairs on my arms. Resisting the urge to use friction to warm myself up I clenched my fists by my side before flinging them in the air in frustration and spinning round so I was no longer staring at him.

"Is that all you've got" He finally said (quietly this time)

"What?" I said totally exasperated, still refusing to face him

"I said 'is that all you've got'" He said through gritted teeth

"What? Do you want me to fight you? Because that, Shane Collins is not going to happen. You are being such a jerk!" I said slowing turning to face him

"Claire, I'm sorry. Really I just got mad you have to understand, you spend all your time there and… well I over reacted" He apologised grabbing my fists from my sides and holding my hand trying to pull me towards him. I agreed and hugged him tightly. " I mean he calls you round because he is lonely and you just go"

"He is my friend. Bob died I couldn't just leave him!" I said with a giggle, he laughed back and rested his chin on my hair whilst stroking it softly.

"I like your hair… very gothic" He laughed, I laughed too.

It had been happening for so long now, us getting into arguments over nothing then suddenly it's like nothing happened. It had had my mind in a spin for weeks yet I was too scared to lose him. But as the days go by and the arguments get worse I find it easier to let go. Right now at this moment I'm clinging to the relationship with my bare fingers; it's only a matter of time before I let go.

But could I get the relationship back? Was it worth it?

My thoughts were interrupted by Shane pressing his lips to mine. I unwillingly compared it to the one I shared with Myrnin only moments ago.

The kiss didn't go far it was short and sweet. Shane rested his cheek on my shoulder before saying something that made me let go of everything we had built "So you'll ring Amelie and let her know you quite"

I pulled back in shock and stared at him, rage filled me. Who did he think he was? Assuming I would give up the job I loved! This time he had taken it too far! "You JERK!" I shouted, taking him by surprise and I shoved him back.

"What you on about?"

"Thinking that I'd give up my job just because you think so! I love that job and Myrnin's my friend, you can't just decide what I can and cannot do!" I raged

"Claire, you can't be serious. You can never see Myrnin again! He got you high and you kissed, you have to understand" He pleaded grabbing my arms again and staring at my face with now pleading eyes

I shook my head vigorously "No Shane you know what I am sick of this! Your stupid insane jealously, your stupid rules and your stupid arguments with me! I think it's over Shane" I said ending quietly

He stood back, in shock I guess, the look of pain and horror in his face. Suddenly he rocked back on his heels and lunged forward, slamming me into the wall and pinning me down. He forced my face up by my hair with one hand and trailing my cheekbones with the back of his fingers with the other. "You did not just break up with me for that bloodsucking freak! Because if you did… Well I would have to punish you." He said, his voice was cold and heartless, so very different to the Shane I knew

I gulped and looked away from his eyes "No Shane, im doing this because we both know it's for the best" I whispered, my voice was shaky

"Is that what you believe or what you want to believe?"

I opened my mouth to reply before shutting it. Was he right? Was I forcing myself to believe it wasn't working because I was too scared to admit my true feelings?

No, that wasn't true, I wasn't telling myself anything. It was the truth not what I wanted to believe. My head was spinning in circles unable to decide what the truth was.

I told Shane "No it's the utter truth, I wouldn't leave you for him it's just that we have fallen away from who we were and the relationship has crumbled" but my voice was unconvincing. Shit it was just what I needed.

"For some reason I don't believe you, you fang banger!" He yelled in my face. It wasn't Shane it was his dad and I was scared that something awful was going to happen.

His grip tightened in my hair, his body weight pressed my body into the wall, pinning me down making me unable to move, to breath. The only thing I could thing was that he was going to kill me. With one hand tangled in my hair his free hand started to roam the curves of my body, moving up my t-shirt despite my cry's and pleas against what he was doing.

He slammed his lips into mine carry on with his previous activities. I tried to block out what he was doing but I couldn't.

What did I do to deserve this?

He carried on and I was sure about what was about to happen. Tears were thickly flowing from my eyes. What had happened? Just moments ago we were laughing and now…now… I couldn't even think about what was happening.

His hands found my jeans but before he could unfasten them heavy footsteps sounded along with a voice that made me want to scream with joy "Claire? Have you seen my… What the hell is going on!" The voice sounded.

Shane let go of me and let me slide to the floor where I curled into a ball and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alittle erm intense there at the end! I really dont know where it came from but well thats just where is ended up! It shocked me im not going to lie but it fits in perfectly!<strong>

**So come on you know the drill and im NOT updating without at least 3 reviews! Thats fair well i think it is!**

**There is a button down there, just there you see it? Yeah, oh good, well press it and tell me what you think. Then the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits **

**Peace Out! xxx**


	3. Hushabies and Lullabies

**Yo s'up :L **

**So seen as sooo many of you wanted me to update soon i thought i would! YAY! hahaha**

**ZOMG i have got to say you guyz are amaaaaaazing for reviewing so much its actually epic i got like 7 reviews last night! woop woop so a big massive thankyou to you all and a thankyou to Shannooon because she convinced me to write the second chapter! **

**Anyway here are some anonymous review reply's**

**Zoey- Yes it was intense hahaha. Oh please don't die because then how will you read this! :)**

**Morganville Luver- Well if you really NEED to know i suppose you can read this update :L**

**Thanks to everyone that review :D **

**Now you're all sat there like 'GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY' so I'll shut up and let you read :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Hushabies and Lullabies <strong>

Shane was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking looking as though he was crying. A few hours ago and I would be sat there consoling him, but not now. I would never look at him in the same way again, not anymore, not after the terror.

I pushed aside the fear/relief and looked up and met eyes with the dark panda eyes of my best friend "Eve!" I screamed leading from my ball and into her arms, tears still leaked from my eyes and stained her black and hot pink corset. I must look a right idiot with all the eyeliner but it was the least of my worries if I was honest.

"Oh, Claire-Bear! Are you ok? What was he doing? It's all going to be ok I promise" She soothed in a rush, stroking my hair and hugging me tightly

"Claire, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened, it's just you left me for him and I saw red!" Shane apologised rather sincerely but I was past caring

"What and you think it's acceptable to try to rape her. No Shane I cannot believe you!" Eve, with pure fury on her face, walked over to Shane and slapped him- hard.

His face snapped to the side just as Michael walked through the door looking outraged. It was clear he had heard everything out side, what with his super vamp hearing, within seconds he had Shane slammed into the opposite wall to me. Holding his by his neck he slammed him into the wall several times before Shane slumped and he let him slide down the wall.

"What the hell man! You tried TO RAPE CLAIRE!" Michael roared, his fangs had snapped down and his eyes blazing red

"NO! Well yes, but I didn't mean to!" Shane shouted back standing up

Michael punched him and I saw him hold his hand over his eye "How could you Shane? After you know what happened to Eve! And after you grew up with your dad!"

Shane flinched, it was clear Michael had hit a nerve with what Brandon did to Eve and mentioning his dad "I… I… She was leaving me for that disgusting bloodsucker and I… I… Didn't know what to do…" He said weakly

"BULLSHIT! YOU CALL THAT AN EXCUSE!" He roared again "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SHANE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"Where will I go?" He retorted, by now Eve had come back to me and was hugging me close, I hate Shane for what he did for me but it was getting dark and I didn't want him to get drained, that was something I could never wish upon anyone

" I don't care, you have to leave" Michael turned his back but not before punching him hard in the stomach. Eve then follow kicking him in the same place but with her Doc Martins it was sure to hurt just as much.

We all left the room with Shane led there crumpled on the floor. Once we were in the dining room the little strength I had been holding together crumbled at the same time I did, falling down against the door and onto the floor.

My sobs shook my shoulders and I felt as though I could still feel his hands on my body. It's not like what he did would scare me from ever loving anyone else but the fact that it was him, the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, that's what hurt the most.

I felt small long arms wrap around me slowly followed by cold ones. I sat wedged between my two best friends sobbing uncontrollably about the betrayal of my first love.

Hours later my tears finally stopped, Michael and Eve had been hushing me and rocking me and muttering lullaby's, doing everything they could to make the sobbing stop.

I turned to them and hugged them hard I could wish for better friends, they were so supportive! "Thank-you guys so much… I really don't know what I would do without you!" I said my voice hoarse from crying

"It's okay CB, we're here for you ok?" Eve said softly Michael nodding in agreement

I swallowed "Thank you, I think I'm going to get a shower" I announced standing up, Eve stood up with me

"Do you want me to come?" She asked

"No, thanks but I could really do with some alone time" I said softly hugging her, she hugged back and nodded

"I'll be outside the door just in case ok?" She said sweetly, this time I nodded and headed upstairs

Once I had reached the bathroom I took a look in the mirror and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips. My black and purple hair was messier and matted and my makeup had streaked down my face in zigg-zaggs.

Suddenly I saw something move from the corner of my eyes, I quickly spun round to see who it was and met the cold stare of Amelie. Her eyes warmed when she saw me and took me by complete surprise by engulfing me in a cold hug "Claire I just heard what happened! Shane is being moved to an empty house he'll no longer bother you, but until then he is stopping here, he has been locked in his room so you don't have to worry about bumping into him. Are you ok?" She asked/explained quickly

"Erm yeah I suppose, what hurts the most is the betrayal" I whispered

She hugged me again then let me go. She wiped her perfectly manicured fingers under my eyes and pushed my hair away from my face "All will be well little Claire, I have spoken to Eve and Michael and they have agreed that it's best for you to stop at Myrnin's for the foreseeable future, just till Shane has gone then you can return" She smiled at me, I nodded

"What about my clothes? When am I going?" I asked

"Eve is packing your clothes and you can go after you shower, I trust that you want one?" I nodded silently "Yes? Good, well I'll be off now Claire but you ring me or text me for anything do you understand?" I nodded again and she gave me another hug before stepping through a portal.

I was confused. I was going to live with Myrnin for a few days, but did Amelie actually just tell me to text her? I had never seen her like that before.

I turned on the shower and let the hot water wash away all the terrible memories from hours ago as I contemplated what exactly was going to happen now. It would be so weird with Shane no-longer being a part of my life, but its just what happens people change and so do relationships.

On the plus side I'm going to stop with my wonderfully wacky friend who probably has some of that super sherbet left!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i know this isn't as long as the others and uneventful hahaha but i wanted to update quickly!<strong>

**So the rule applies like last chapter only this time i want at least 4 reviews before i update! That has to be a decent number... well i think so hahaha**

**Feel free to PM me or add me on twitter my name is _LittleBlueGirl I love to talk (as you probably know) and love making friend!**

**So click that button, yup the one that says 'review' on it and let me know what you think and I'll consider updating :L**

**Oh and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits!**

**Peace out!**

**Ge x**


	4. Starry Nights and Frankenstein's Wife

**Yo s'up :L**

**OMG i have so much pain in my mouth atm its soo hard to concentrate so this chapter might be a little strange and short.**

**Also im dead sorry 'bout not updating so im updating in the middle of the afternoon rather then night time because I'm stopping out tonight ;P**

**Im 15 just thought I'd let you all know and I'm English so i have my GCSE's and there is a few exams coming up so updates might start getting gaps in them but ill warn you before hand**

**On the plus side i got a B in history! considering you needed 80% to get a B I think I did OK! :D**

**Anyway enough about me here is anonymous reviews replies:**

**Izzyyyy : Hehehehe thankyou nice to know my story has fans! I do try to get deep into the characters so its nice to see that someone has noticed that! Oh my grammar i know I'm gonna go over it and recheck it, i would send it to a beta but they take too long hehehe :) thanks again!**

**Last twilight: Hahahahaha you review made me laugh! Tell Myrnin he can see what going to happen right now! hahaha thanks for the update your too kind :P**

**Oh and Thanks to y'all who reviewed and begged for an update and Maddie4Morganville oh and Shannooon who is really nice and keeps me updating :D **

**Oh God I'll shut up now you're all like 'I am reading the story of a crazy person *facepalm*' hehehehe **

**Let the reading commence!**

**(I own nothing but the plot D:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Nights And Frankenstein's Wife <strong>

I shut the shower off as soon as the water started coming out in sharp cold bursts. With a towel wrapped round my body I stepped out into the misty atmosphere o

f the bathroom. I immediately felt better after my shower, but my head was as misty as the bathroom and right now I needed it to be clear.

I step out of the bathroom and ran across the hall and into my bedroom, I flung open the door and spun inside shutting the door as I went in. I kept the towel wrapped around my hair and dressed as quickly as possible into the only matching outfits Eve had left in my wardrobe, I quickly towel dried my hair and stood looking at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was wavy and messy, looking a bit like Frankenstein's wife with my purple streak. My eyes were red and wide from crying. I could hear Eve shouting that Myrnin was here but I just wasn't ready to go back down stairs yet, so as careful as possible I climbed out of one of my windows and up onto the roof where I led down and looked up at the stars.

The night air was warm and pure. It helped me clear my mind as the memories of what had happened encircled my mind. Small streams of steady tears rolled down my face.

I stared out into the darkened town of Morganville; it was dark obviously with specks of yellow from the street lamps and house lights dotted around. It was an odd sight but Morganville had always been that way, since the moment I arrived. I didn't feel like I was at home anymore, sure I still loved Eve and Michael, but something was wrong… missing?

My head hurt from thinking so much about my life.

I closed my eyes letting the soft breeze lift small strands of hair and I closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up Myrnin was sat next to me. I bolted upright causing myself to slip slightly and fall a few meters down the slates. Panicked, I flung my arm out to grab onto something and felt a large cold hand wrapped around mine, and as though it was lifting a feather, lifting me back to the spot I had been sitting in.

I looked up at Myrnin's face. I never missed that manic I'm-going-to-eat-you look in his eyes but if the passion and craziness that showed in their twinkle ever faded I would be sad. I studied his face more, maybe it was because I was newly single that I was doing this or my mind was screwed up from trauma, but I took his face in as though it was the first time I was truly seeing him.

I absently reached out and bounce one of his curls that, after much persuasion off me and Amelie, had been cut from shoulder length to ear length. He chuckled lowly before removing my hand.

"Claire, Oh little Claire are you Ok?" He asked concerned

I laughed at his concern, the puzzled look on his face made me laugh more "Myrnin, how many times have you told me that you are my boss not my therapist and that my problems are none of your concern?"

"Well that's quite different. You see it would often be over some pointless argument whereas this is rather serious! Also this is after work hours not during and right now I am your friend and I am here to look after you. Now would you care to explain why you are up on the roof?" He said in typical Mrynin form

"I just needed some fresh air… I just… I just" I tried to explain but I was too scared of bursting into tears, Myrnin gave me an approving nod to carry on what I was saying "I just don't know what to think anymore Myrnin! I mean Shane and me we were supposed to be together for ever, he was my fist for so many things: My first love, my first kiss… My whole life in Morganville was built on that relationship and he has betrayed me in a way I could never ever forgive and… I…. just… just… want… to be as… far away… from him… as possible… but I can't" I said bursting into shoulder wracking sobs

Myrnin didn't say a word he just awkwardly placed a hand on my shoulder which made me smile because Myrnin didn't really do stuff like that

"Well I needed to clear my head, not like you'd understand" I said, once I had stopped laughing. He just rolled his eyes.

"I'm mad Claire not mentally unstable"

"I wouldn't be so sure" We laughed together for a while until I started to get cold which is when he finally pulled me into his arms and leaped off the roof, despite my shouts of protest.

When we walked into kitchen I could hear shouts and crashing, I looked up at Myrnin who had a disapproving look on his face but I proceeded to walk into the front room.

Inside the reasonably sized room was crammed with both humans and vampires. Amelie was stood in the corner next to the portal with her two body guards, Michael and Eve were stood close by face to face with the one person I didn't want to see… Shane!

Once I had stepped into the room with Myrnin in tow everyone went quiet and stared in my direction. Eve ran over and pulled me into a giant hug "Oh Claire! Where were you? You were gone for ages and when I went to your room you were gone! We thought you had ran off!" She cried hugging me tighter

"Oops sorry, I went up on the roof to get some fresh air before I left and I guess I fell asleep" I said sheepishly

"It's ok hun I'm just glad you're ok!" She comforted "I've given your stuff to Amelie's bodyguard, you'll be back within the week I promise! Or I can come and stop with you if you want it'll be like a giant sleepover!" I just giggled at her

"Oh Eve, I love you!" I laughed hugging her "I'll be fine, really! And anyway I'll come back every day and I don't think Myrnin would appreciate you stopping over!"

"Oh no wouldn't want to ruin your alone time" Shane butted in, I couldn't look at him without feeling hurt and wanting to cry

Everyone opened their mouth at the same time to protest at his input and wrong accusation but Myrnin beat them to the punch "I would think very carefully over what you do and say next, remember who you are accusing here _boy _and remember who is in the wrong! Claire never cheated on you; she never betrayed your trust… but what you did to her… If it was back in my day you would be sentenced to death! You committed the ultimate break of betrayal and yet you still have the nerve to act as though what you did was just! So I repeat my first point think _very_ wisely about your next step because I will not flinch as I rip that pathetic excuse of a head from your measly human body, I would give more of a thought to be heading a mop!" He said, his voice was low and quiet yet filled the room with so much pressure and tension it crush down on you like waves. Myrnin had slowly taken patronising steps toward Shane, who was now drained completely of colour, and was making personal space seem like a myth.

Myrnin spun round, grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the portal "Claire wave goodbye we are going!" He said bouncing back to his normal bi-polar vampire scientist personality.

I waved goodbye at Eve and Michael just before being dragged through the portal.

I turned around slowly to see where I'd be living or the next week or so and took in a deep breath, it smelt like chemicals and toast?

"Well… I will set up the sofa bed your stuff is in the bathroom…" Myrnin started

But I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him and hugging him closely "Thankyou" I whispered and smiled as I felt his cold broad arms hesitantly hug me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe aaaaaaw sweet little bits in there with Claire and Myrnin! xD<strong>

**They're not going to get together straight away sorry to disappoint you but they will begin to have 'feelings' in the next chapter or so hahaha**

**inspiration 30 Seconds To Mars**

** So you know the drill you see that little button well click it... i double dare you to leave a review**

**and of course the nice lady will be there with the tea and biscuits :L**

**Need a reasonable 5 reveiws for an update :P that should be easy common! **

**Thanks to you all**

**Peace out!**


	5. Realisation!

**Yo s'up**

**Ok so here is chapter 5 hahaha thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter!**

**Just wanted to say this is set in Bite Club when Shane is fighting for that vampire guy, I cant remember his name and my laptop memory is going to die!**

**Ok so this is for Last Twilight who has been bugging me to get this uploaded so here it is! hope its what you wanted sorry if its a little short**

**Also thanks as always to Shannooon she is amazing you should check out her work!**

**Ok enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Realisation!<strong>

The middle of the night I woke up sweating and screaming, instantly Myrnin was there by my side "What is it little Claire?" He asked I took in a full view of him and burst into hysterical laughter, laughter that sounded faked and terrorised that soon burst back into sobs. "Shhh Claire, Hush now, come on!" Myrnin soothed.

I held my arms out like a 4 year old and he sat down on the bed and I crawled into his lap "It… was… happening all…over again! I… could… feel his hand… in… my hair! But… he… had a knife… and he was… going to kill me!" I cried in between sobs. I started to slap at my head and my torso as I felt phantom of his hands on me

"Claire! Claire, look at me! He's not here! He's not going to get you as long as I'm here he will not harm you again! I give you my word!" He said sternly holding my face in his hands, I stared deeply into his eyes and slowly we lent closer into each other. What was I doing? I was about to kiss Myrnin yet I couldn't say no, I generally wanted this to happen to put everything that happened with Shane behind me and move on. Because Shane was right, it wasn't that we had changed, our relationship crumbled because I was in love with someone else.

I was in love… with Myrnin.

Just as I came to that conclusion I bolted up right, my hair was stuck to my face with sweat and the white thin linen sheets were tangled by my feet. It had all been a dream, I had never woken up screaming and Myrnin had never gone to kiss me… but the realisation… was that part of the dream too?

Sighing, I led back down and pulled the sheets up to my neck. Unable to get comfy I tossed and turned before giving up. I flung my legs over the sides of the sofa bed and walked down to his room my feet made small plodding noises against the cold wooden floor so I knew he would hear me.

I quietly knocked on his door before pushing it open to see possibly one of the funniest things I had ever, _ever_ seen. Myrnin was led flat on his back under mounds of ruby red duvets, his head propped up with mounds of squishy matching pillows. On his head he had a pink fluffy night-cap, it looked like a Santa's hat had been washed too many times! He also was wearing a pyjama shirt and I'm guessing matching pants (I couldn't see them) they too were a pale pink but they had little love hearts printed on them.

"Claire, why are you laughing at me in my room?" Myrnin asked a little confused

"Myrnin what are you wearing?" I gasped

"What?" He asked sounding offended, he looked down at what he was wearing and stroked his hat "They feel nice on my skin… and the lady in the shop said they would help me have sweet dreams!" I just laughed more.

"Claire, did you come here just to laugh at my night wear or did you have a better reason?"

"Well… I- Um was wondering if… " I shifted uncomfortably before finishing in a rush "Sleep in your bed with you?"

Now it was Myrnin's turn to laugh "Why?"

"Well I erm… had a bad dream… and I'm too scared to sleep alone out there" I lied; the real reason was I was lonely and wanted someone close... but I couldn't say that it would sound too creepy!

"Well I suppose… Hope in" He said pulling back the covers

I crawled up the bed and got under the very snuggly covers. Hesitantly I shifted toward Myrnin and cuddled his pink arm (he had one thing right his pyjamas were very soft) and relaxed closing my arm softly and drifting into sleep.

**Myrnin's POV!:**

I lay there wide awake unable to sleep. When Ameile had rung to tell me what Shane had done I couldn't believe what she had told me, I was more pleased then what I should have been when she told me she would be stopping here.

Claire had always been this little teenage girl that… well was just one more forbidden fruit that I wasn't aloud, but now I didn't see her as little Claire I saw her as this young woman that I never wanted to see hurt.

I had tried to explain this strange feeling to Ameile but unfortunately she has been reading far too many love stories as she told me I was in love with Claire.

That couldn't be possible though! I vowed I would never feel love for anyone but my friends, after what happened with Ada I could never put anyone in that position again, where they would be constantly risking their life. Plus Ameile had forbidden it!

Suddenly I heard Claire knock on my door and then suddenly appear in the doorway. I looked up at her and she burst into laughter leaving me led there rather awkwardly trying to understand what exactly was going on. "Claire, why are you laughing at me in my room?" I asked confused

"Myrnin what are you wearing?" She gasped between her wonderful laugh (I needed to stop with picking little things out, it had become quite a habit!)

"What?" I asked, I looked down at myself and touched the hat I had made myself. Why must she always laugh at what I wear? I spent a lot of time looking for the most comfortable pyjamas and now she was just laughing in my face! "They feel nice on my skin… and the lady in the shop said they would give me sweet dreams!" I tried to defend myself but she just laughed more.

I was getting rather annoyed at her, barging into my room and laughing me "Claire, did you come here just to laugh at my night wear or did you have a better reason?"

"Well… I- Um was wondering if… " She shifted uncomfortably before finishing in a rush "Sleep in your bed with you?"

Now it was my turn to laugh "Why?"

"Well I erm… had a bad dream… and I'm too scared to sleep alone out there" She said, something in her voice told me that she wasn't telling to honest truth but I was too busy trying to hide the excitement on my face of Claire stopping in my bed.

"Well I suppose… Hope in" I said pulling back the covers

She crawled under the duvets and snuggled up to my arm and fell asleep. I resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head, even though I was 967 years old I was still 23 at heart, and in looks and I hoped Claire would see that too someday because as much as I wanted to deny it I couldn't help but feel as though I was in fact in love with Claire. But she only saw me as a crazy boss who was older then her, I was going to have to prove to her that I could be the young man I was and win her heart.

That would start first thing in the morning. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before falling asleep wishing that one day soon I would be able to do this for real.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**So you know the drill 5 reviews for an update tomorrow and if you do the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits!**

**Peace out!**


	6. CookieMonster!

**Yo! S'up?**

** im sorry its taken so long but loads has happened and this is the longest Chapter yet!**

**I have another History essay, plus Drama coursework (I have to do a monologue tomorrow and rather then thinking through what im going to say im doing this because i love you all xD) **

**I went to a last minuet concert!**

**Ah life has been hectic but here is you 6th chapter!**

**Anonymous review:**

**I'll let you decide if they are :P thankyou for the love! i hope you find out what you want :)**

**This is dedicated to... Last Twilight (Her story is so goood! and she kicked my butt into action :)) Shanooon (as always check out her story Blinded too!) and KingsandQueens10 (Her storys are amazing!)**

**Hope you love**

* * *

><p><strong>CookieMonster!<strong>

I woke up to the sound of bowls and spoons jingling. I slowly woke up unable to remember where in fact I was; as I was sure I was no longer in my room in the glass house. Suddenly I remembered what had happened and sat up quickly to see Myrnin sat at the end of the bed with a large bowl of ice cream. "I brought you breakfast… I didn't have any bread I use it all yesterday in my toast experiment and the only thing I could find was ice cream" He said rather enthusiastically I just laughed at him and ate the mint choc-chip ice cream in large spoonful's, it was the best breakfast I had ever had!

Once I had finished I put the ball in between my crossed legs and asked "So what are we up to today?"

"Erm well I was thinking that technically it's your day off so we could go for a walk? Or watch a movie at the cinemas or erm… oh we could bake?" He proposed

"Erm can we bake… cookies? OH MY GOD I WANT TO BAKE COOKIES!" I suddenly burst, I hadn't made cookies since last year when my mom and dad live in Morganville and I didn't really enjoy it then because I was rebelling for them making me move out of the glass house.

"Erm yeah ok, I have all the ingredients I think if not I'll just open a portal" He said, the tone in his voice told me he was a little scared. He stood up to leave and I stood up and waked into the bathroom to get ready.

I pulled on a band t-shirt and some black jeans and pulled my hair into a ponytail; I didn't bother with any makeup because we were going to be making cookies. I bounced out of the bathroom, excited to start baking!

Something like baking would help me take my mind off everything and I just couldn't wait to make some scrummy yummy cookies (hopefully they will be better than the ones Myrnin made last month!) I had the perfect plan on what to do today- make some amazing cookies then chill with Myrnin in front of some cool movies!

When I reached the kitchen Myrnin was there with stacks of ingredients and cooking utensils. I picked up a wooden spoon and held it in his direction like a sword "Tell me why I should spare your life?" I play

"Please fair lady spare one's life so that the delicious baking may commence" He plays along

"It seems your point is valid" I laugh lowering the spoon and facing the ingredients again "So where should we start?" I ask scanning the stack of flour and chocolate chips

"Well we put the flour in a bowl and ect ect I believe that the mixture is the vital part to start" He mocks

"Ok… I really cannot be bothered with measurements so we will just estimate" I say picking up the flour and pouring a large amount into a sieve and then into a bowl, this is followed by sugar and eggs and all the other things until we are both stood there with our hands in the large glass bowl moulding the dough "OK I think it's ready to make into balls" I announce taking some of the dough and moulding it, Myrnin does the same, I open my mouth to make small talk when something hits me, I look down to see little bits of dough sticking to my t-shirt "Oh it is so on!" I say launching a dough-ball at him

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The kitchen was an absolute mess; we had decided not to waste the cookies and started throwing eggs and flour instead. My clothes were covered in egg/flour gunk (how it wasn't in my hair beat me!) however Myrnin seemed almost unscathed.

I stood up from my hideout behind an overturned chair and hold my hands up "TRUCE!" I yell at Myrnin who is stood waiting with a handful of eggs waiting to throw at me

"Ok Claire shall we put the cookies in the oven?" He asks putting down the eggs to pick up the trays and sliding them into the ancient oven. Once the cookies were safely in and the door was shut I walk up to Myrnin and from behind slipped my arms through him giving him a backwards hug, I lingered for a moment enjoying how it felt to hug him before striking and smashing the two eggs I held in each hand, smearing the goo all over his ridiculous white Edwardian shirt

"What the HELL CLAIRE!" He yelled making me flinch

"It was just a joke" I mumbled suddenly trying not to cry, for some reason I felt horribly wrong for ruining his shirt. A small tear left my eye; I couldn't help it I suppose I'm just fragile from before.

"Oh Claire I'm so sorry!" He apologised quickly pulling me into a hug "It's my favourite shirt and I don't like getting beat" He joked

"It's ok I over reacted" I mumbled knowing he would hear me "I'll give it to Eve to have washed… along with my clothes" I looked up into his warm eyes that his curls were falling into, slowly our heads started getting closer together. Something flashed in his eyes, Lust? Longing? Love? Could Myrnin really like me?

I couldn't deny it any longer I had serious feelings for Myrnin; I felt for him something I have never felt before, something similar to what I felt with Shane but more intense. Just before our lips met and my eyes closed something snapped in him and he jerked back, his arms left my back from where they had been resting from the hug and he walked away, quickly pulling off his shirt and hanging it on a chair (Myrnin + shirtless = H.O.T)

After I had finished gawking at his amazingness I picked up his shirt and called for him to open a portal to the glass house, I quickly stripped off my t-shirt and jeans as no-one should be home and Myrnin was in the lab so no one would see; anyway I had forgotten my dressing gown so I could just wear that. I stepped through portal and walked through the living room and was about to go up the stairs to get my dressing gown and instead ran smack into a mass of black netting. "Omg CB! Your back, how are you? I've missed you so… wait, why are you half naked?" She gushed, she arched a perfect black eyebrow at my half nakedness, her gothic makeup today consisted of lots of eyeliner, rice powder and black lipstick, matching her all black outfit.

"Oh- yeah- erm… Can you wash these for me they have egg on it got a bit… messy" I rushed throwing the clothes at her and running up the stairs and into the bathroom to grab the gown, I wrapped it around me and tied the belt tightly snuggling into the fluffy softness of it. I rushed back down, eager to get a shower back at the lab, and again crashed into Eve. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit down on the sofa

"Ok CB, spill the beans!" She demanded excitedly, what she meant I do not know, there were no beans to spill!

"Erm…" I stared blankly at her

"Claire, come on! Let's face it he is hot and you are talking to me- your best friend, when I rang earlier Myrnin said you were sleeping and when I started ranting about you sleeping on the sofa he, in his crazy ass way, informed me you SHARED A BED! Then you turn up here in your underwear passing me clothes that were ruined because things got a 'bit messy'?" He grin was giving Myrnin a run for his money in the psycho smile department!

"Look Eve… I'm sorry but nothing happened. I admit I slept in his bed with him but clothes were worn at all time, we were baking cookies and we got into a fight"

"Oh…"

"But… I think I like him" I confessed, Eve's eyebrows were lost in her hair

"OH. MY. GOD!" She shouted

"Eve calm down"

"Well what you going to do about it?"

"Well I was thinking… we nearly kissed earlier and I might kiss him tonight… I'm not sure" I said over her ecstatic squeaks

"YES! You must!" She squealed

I blushed red. We talked for a little while longer before I disappeared through the portal to see Myrnin plating up some delicious smelling cookies. I ran to get a shower and got into my pj's. I walked into the 'living room' (a corner of the lab) and promptly grabbed a cookie from the selection of goodies on the coffee table and stuffed it into my mouth, I was starved I was only realising now that I had had nothing to eat all day. Quickly, I shoved another one on and went in search for some milk; rummaged through all the cupboards grabbing strange little things that I found (Crisps, who would've thought?)

"Erm, Claire?" Myrnin asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" I mumbled through food

"What are you doing? I know you're hungry but can't you wait until the pizza is here?"

"Nope"

"Ok well the movie is about to start…"

Grabbing another cookie and stuffing it into my mouth. He had sat down so I sat down next to him; we were watching a scary movie so it would be the perfect opportunity to snuggle into him.

I was going to get to the bottom of the issue of my feelings tonight!

Myrnin's POV!

I felt her wrap her arms around my back and I froze, what was she doing? Then it became clear as she splatted eggs on my favourite Edwardian shirt (it was a present from the royal family!) To hide my disappointment on the fact it was just a joke I shouted at her and instantly regretted it as she muttered and I saw a tear roll down her beautiful face.

"Oh Claire I'm so sorry!" I apologised quickly pulling her into a hug "It's my favourite shirt and I don't like getting beat" I joked trying to cover up and make her feel better. How could I be so stupid? She was so fragile!

"It's ok I over reacted" She mumbled "I'll give it to Eve to have washed… along with my clothes" She looked into my eyes; I looked into hers.

I loved her so much my heart hurt for her.

I just wanted her to see that I could make it all better; I could take away all the pain he made her feel, not just yesterday but all the times before, the suffering, the hurt; the emotional bruises. Why couldn't she see that I would treat her with care and love?

I realised suddenly that she was getting closer to me, her lips slowly puckered to kiss me (either that or she was doing this 'duck face' impression, whatever that is) I bent down to kiss her back but then I snapped back to reality. What was I doing? She is so fragile, as I just witnessed, I pulled back and paced away leaving her to go give the clothes to Eve.

When she was gone I set everything up like we had planned to do earlier. I got the cookies out of the oven and set out some popcorn and crisps and all the other appropriate food out on the coffee table. I ordered a pizza and put in the film we had organised to watch in the thingy bob (I can't remember its name). It was already in time for her coming back.

She came back in just a gown and dashed off for a shower, when she came back she started stuffing her face with food, rummaging through all the cupboards for god knows what "Erm, Claire?" I asked hesitantly, had she forgotten the pizza and everything we had arranged to be ordered?

"Yeah?" She mumbled through food

"What are you doing? I know you're hungry but can't you wait until the pizza is here?"

"Nope"

"Ok well the movie is about to start…" I trailed off, I was so excited we had chosen a scary movie; I don't scare (obviously) so she'll be snuggling up to me for comfort.

I got comfy on the sofa whilst the opening credits played. She grabbed another cookie and then sat down next to me. It took all of my effort not to wrap an arm around her and pull her in close.

She had feelings for me, she must! (Seriously have you seen me?) And tonight I was going to make her realise them… well I think!

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? (By the way Crisps= Chips (I'm English))<strong>

**Insperation- 30 seconds to mars- Hunter**

**Sooo you know the drill 3 reviews for tomorrow's update :D (easy peasy dudes)**

**Please review and alert/ favorite BUT DO REVIEW because i need to know what you think!**

**And if you do then the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits xD**

**Peace Out!**


	7. Movie Night

**Yo s'up**

**Sorry its short but a fair bit happens, my writing has been a little off latly so you'll have to forgive the failure :)**

**Anyway dedicated to Last Twilight, kingsandqueens10 and Shannooon :)**

**Hope you love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Night<strong>

Claire POV

It was the climax of the movie and I was terrified! The sofa was covered in popcorn and I had knocked a bowl of crisps over when I jumped. I had my head buried in Myrnin's rather hard arm and was gripping into it for life. I was whimpering over and over again, I HATE scary movies so I'm confused to why I thought this was a good idea. "Can I look?" I whispered

"Yeah, seriously Claire it's not scary!" He mocked

"Yes it is!" I said

The ghost screamed and so did I, an ear splitting echoed around us; Myrnin flinch from his high tech hearing. I cuddled up closer to him unable to look any longer, I didn't trust him he had lured me into watching all the scary bits!

"Claire… Claire it has finished"

My eyes flew open and I looked at his face "Really? Do you promise?"

"Yes" He nodded and slowly stroked the side of my face; I leaned into his touch eager for more.

I looked up into his large brown eyes and he looked into mine. Slowly we moved closer to each other, one of his hands cupped my face and the other slowly moved to the back of my neck guiding my lips to his, my hands rested lightly on his arms as we got even closer.

Mere seconds ticked by yet it felt like minuets, my eyes closed as I closed the distance between us. Our lips met, at first tender and sweet but then it was a deep kiss. The kiss reached my toes, little sparks flowed through my veins; the whole world became a blur as I leaned into the kiss even more. I like Myrnin; he's sweet, caring, and adorable and let's be realistic hot.

Unfortunately being human means I need air so I pulled out of the kissed and began breathing heavily, my cheeks were bright red and his were slightly flushed. I looked at him and he grinned at me, I grinned back. But I wasn't ready, not yet, not for something serious.

"Myrnin" I said, he looked at me, his warm eyes sparkling with happiness. He really liked me, he really did and yet I just wasn't ready "About us…" I trailed off

"Look Claire, I can't hide it anymore I love you! I haven't felt like this since Ada; I don't know how you feel but I just can't hide it any longer" He said quickly, I wanted to hug him, kiss him; just be with him but not just yet

"Myrnin, I like you too, I like you so much there is something between us I didn't even feel with Shane but…"

"Please no Claire, no buts, please!"

"I'm just not ready Myrnin, I just need time" I said quietly, it physically hurt to say it but it had to be done

"I understand" He muttered standing up; he collected up all the bowls and walked away. When he returned he had handfuls of blankets and pillows and a miniature vacuum.

"Er, what you doing?" I asked

"Well there is popcorn all over the sofa and I'm going to be sleeping here so I need to tidy up."

"Since when did you tidy up?"

"Since I don't like sleeping on popcorn!" He snapped

"Why are you sleeping out here?" I asked hurt

"Well we have work in the morning we need to sleep; I can't expect you to share my bed or sleep on the sofa so I'm sleeping here" He stated blankly

"Myrnin…" I put my hand on his arm but he just shook me off

"Goodnight Claire" He said coldly

I hung my head and walked to the bedroom. I got into the bed; unable to get comfortable because of all the empty space. Tossing and turning it struck me, this was the first time I had slept in a bed alone in so long; it felt so strange. I felt so bad! Clearly, I had hurt Myrnin but I just wasn't ready!

Deciding that the best thing to do was talk to him I got up and padded to where he was sleeping

"Myrnin?" I called, feeling a strange sense of de jar vu "Myrnin I'm sorry"

"Don't spare my feelings Claire, please I don't like pity" He sighed

"Myrnin, I really do like you! Me and Shane broke up yesterday, we just can't be official yet. Please give me time" I pleaded

"I understand Claire. It's just he stopped me from having you from so long and now you're not together he still manages to prevent our relationship!"

"I know, sorry. I'll let you know when we can be together I promise" I kissed him lightly and went back to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning I went to go see Eve before my work officially started. We were sat in the living room; it was too early for any of the boys so I knew we would be alone. She had been desperate to know what had happened last night between us and bitterly disappointed when I have no juicy details to share.

She was in the middle of giving me a lecture about how 'you never turn a hot guys love down no matter how bipolar or how sharp his teeth are' when I got a text.

**Claire, how are you? I hope you stay with Myrnin is ok? I was just wondering that the out of town passes for Saturday are still needed?**

**If you need me just ring**

**Ameile x**

I laughed for a moment at the fact I had a text of Ameile and then I realised I had no one to take. My cousin was getting married and Ameile had granted permission to go, I was supposed to take Shane but that clearly wasn't going to happen and today was Thursday, who was I going to take?

"Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to a wedding with me on Saturday?"

"Sorry CB, after what happened last time I am NOT going outside of Morganville, well not until Bishop and his minions are dead!" She protested

"Well great, who am I going to take? Samantha always use to have a go because I had no boyfriend and now I have no one to take!" I whined

"Take Myrnin" Eve suggested, her face lighting up with the thought

"Eve were you not listening to what I was telling you 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, and besides who else are you supposed to take?"

She had a point…. Shit I was going with Myrnin, who was going to have to pretend to be my boyfriend this should be good…

* * *

><p><strong>So you all probably hate me for that hahaha but the next chapters should be good!<strong>

**Hardly anyone is reviewing and that makes me sad!**

**Please dont fav/alert with out reviewing but thanks if you do!**

**Review and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits **


	8. Ugly Duckling

**Yo guys**

**Ok sorry bout the no updated thing but good news is that ITS SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! so iI'm gonna update everyday **

**This is only a quick A/N cause Im going out hehehe so**

**dedicated too kingsandqueens10! and Last Ray of Twilight (I think thats her new name! sorry no time to check!)**

**Ok Comense!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoO Ugly Duckling OoOoOoOO<strong>

Me and Myrnin were preparing the cage for his new pet. After Bob's tragic death Myrnin decided to get Finley- a hamster! I tried telling him that hamsters were harder to look after then spiders but he wouldn't listen. He had chosen 'the perfect one' or basically a black hamster with white splodges on his eyes (Myrnin of course found it hilarious) We had bought it a cage that was designed to look like a space station, complete with a twisty tube up to the bed that was a rocket, to be honest it was awesome. We had the wheel for it to run in a ball so it could run around the lab (terrible idea I know but Myrnin is naïve) its saw dust and food and water bottle and everything a hamster could ever want.

Once it was set up Myrnin took a step back and clapped his hands in joy "Oh Finley is going to be so impressed" He sang "Claire, please put Finley in his cage"

"I still think this is a bad idea…" I muttered whilst picking up the yellow box and letting the black hamster sill out and into the cage. Finley looked around then eat some food, took a sip of water and then went to his rocket ship bed

"I knew it, he loves it!" Myrnin rejoiced, I still hadn't told him that I need him to go to the wedding with me. After last night and the kiss it was just too awkward, I didn't want him thinking that this was me asking him out and telling him that I was ready for us because it wasn't that.

Myrnin walked over to the stereo and pressed play on his I-pod Science and Faith started playing by the script, we had both developed a liking to the song and new almost all the words. It was one of those songs that made you smile and forget all troubles.

We dances like psychos around the lab until the song ended. I was laughing so hard I felt a six pack starting to form, I collapsed down on the sofa panting fast to try to catch my breath back, Myrnin collapsed next to me. We shared a weak laugh and Myrnin rested his head on its back, I shuffled so I was sitting on my side and looked at him, he was so cute and boyish it made me smile. I absently stroked his arm, he turned his head to look at me and I sighed "Is everything ok Claire?" He asked, his eyebrows knotted together

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled unconvincingly

"Well you're clearly not due to that sigh and rather unconvincing reassurance, tell me what's wrong"

"Everything's gone wrong! I thought that vampires were going to be the biggest problem for me in Morganville but it was my boyfriend that hurt me the most, I can't even live at home I have to live here with you!" I gushed

"Dear Claire, you can't let that _boy_ get you down. You have so many friends here that would never hurt you and love you- including me. And anyway what's wrong with the lab?" He comforted

"Nothing, the lab is amazing!" I laughed

His face lit up and he pulled me into a giant hug. I was crushed against his rather toned chest (Not like I minded), his hand stroked my hair softly as I remembered the other night. He admitted that he loved me and yet he would still listen to me moan about Shane, he understood why we couldn't be just yet and yet he was still willing to wait. "Thank you" I whispered

"For what?" He asked

"For everything Myrnin, everything" And I hugged him back and kissed his cheek

Myrnin POV

I saw her face fall, I knew she was having a hard time over Shane why wouldn't she? I hugged her and was glad that she hugged back. I wish she would let me help her move on soon, I don't want to be the rebound but I don't think we ever could be like that. If only she knew how much she changed around me and then maybe she would understand why we were truly best for each other.

"Thank you" She whispered

I was confused. What had I done? "For what?" I asked

"For everything Myrnin, everything" She whispered before hugging he and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh Claire why are you so stupid at times? I don't need your thanks I just you being ok is enough… I love you' words I longed to say yet I knew I couldn't, she had seemed to have forgotten what happened the other night, either that or she was a shamed.

Oh how I wished its wasn't the latter, Claire was becoming my everything I would do anything and everything for her but for so long that _ boy_ had her under his thumb and now… now she could be with me but she was too worried about her darn reputation.

But it doesn't matter; I'll wait for as long as she needs because time can't put a marker on what her love is worth to me.

"Myrnin I-I have something to ask you" She said cautiously

"Yes malady"

"Well about a month ago I got an invitation off my cousin and Amelie said she would let me and Shane go seen as my cousin had always said I wasn't pretty and I wouldn't get a boyfriend that was hot or even one at all and when me and Shane started going out she wanted to see him and yeah so she invited us both to go to this wedding as proof I suppose you could say…" She was babbling in a rush so I cut her off eager to know where I fitted into this story

"Claire, you're babbling" I stated laughing at the cute way her face heated up with a blush

"Oh sorry… Well long story short I really need to take someone to this wedding for the weekend and well me and Shane were supposed to go but well I can't take him now can I…"

"Claire…"

"Sorry… Basically I need a hot guy to go with me to this wedding and pretend to be my boyfriend… Will you go with me?" She asked awkwardly

I felt my heart swell, she wanted me to go and spend the weekend with her… as her boyfriend! A large smile played my lips as I let out a low chuckle "Does that mean you think I'm hot?" I joked

"Myrnin!" She gasped her voice reaching almost ultrasound; she hit my arm playfully "Just answer the question!"

"Psh It's obviously true" She glared at me so I decided to answer "Of course I will, I don't see why you can't just take Eve"

"I asked but she doesn't want to go… and anyway I need to prove that I can get a boyfriend"

"A hot one" I interjected getting a bit carried away with myself, she just sighed "Claire, this isn't like you, you've never been bothered about your looks or anything before" I said starting to get abit worried

"You don't understand she would torment me, I despise her, and she made me feel like an ugly duckling" She sighed, I hugged her closer. Her cousin was clearly blind Claire could never be an ugly duckling she was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen!

"Claire, if I had met you back in the 1800's, London especially, I would have had to fight my way just to capture a glimpse of your beauty. People these days don't appreciate modesty and true beauty like yours, you are the second most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life obviously me being the first… I wouldn't listen to her but if you must I will oblige and 'pretend' to be your lover" I spoke softly, gently stroking the purple streak that had fallen stray from behind her ear and gazed into her soft eyes.

Claire POV

Ever since I was 13 and everyone was becoming obsessed with boys, Lacy (My cousin) had always banged on about how I was too 'geeky' or 'nerdy' to get a boyfriend. She had always made me feel down about myself, when she would go out dressed like Monica Morrell I would stay in and read books. I despised her for it, for every little boyfriend she rubbed in my face. Over the years it's become the only thing that makes me feel uncomfortable with how I look. When I started going out with Shane she couldn't believe it, not only did I have a boyfriend but I had a hot one! I will look a fool if I went without a hot boyfriend.

"You don't understand she would torment me, I despise her; she made me feel like an ugly duckling" I sighed, Myrnin's arms hugged me closer to him. I took in his sent and felt his odd warmth radiate through me

"Claire, if I had met you back in the 1800's, London especially, I would have had to fight my way just to capture a glimpse of your beauty. People these days don't appreciate modesty and true beauty like yours, you are the second most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, obviously me being the first… I wouldn't listen to her but if you must I will oblige and 'pretend' to be your lover" He said softly, he brushed my purple streak behind my ear and looked into my eyes.

I laughed softly at his comment 'you are the second most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, obviously me being the first' it was typical Myrnin but that's what I loved about him… did I just say love?

"Well we must start packing we leave on Saturday, and we need to let Amelie know that you are coming with you" I perked up

"Ah yes good idea!" He noisily zoomed off to his bedroom and came back with a suitcase "I have so many things to pack, will you help me Claire please?"

"Myrnin, you need a suit and a change of clothes" I sighed, I knew he would go over the top

"Yes but, dear Claire, how will I know what I want to wear that day?"

"Myrnin just choose some clothes and put them in the suitcase, we are only taking one so I haveto fit my things in their too. I swear to god if there is not enough room…" I warned

"Yes, yes OK… The bunny slippers…"

"No bunny slippers"

"You're no fun" He pouted before putting science and faith back on and dancing until my stomch hurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Please review ect i really wanna know what you think and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits!**

**Peace out :L**


	9. Why dont you love me?

**Guys! Sorry its tak****en so long but i really like this chapter! i think its really good! sorry i sound vain and shallow but this chapter is a little different to the rest of them.**

**I know i promised loads of updated but this is like 5,000 words long so come on i think thats good enough don't you?**

**Thanks to all you reviewers! I've lost some and that makes me sad so if you are reading then PLEASE review**

**Dedicated to Every Ray Of Twilight and kingsandqueens10 because they are both EPIC and you all have to check out their fanfics!**

**Ok let the reading begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why dont you love me?<strong>

It was Friday night and I and Myrnin were at the glass house dropping of Finley. Shane was locked in his room under Michael's orders so we all had time to sit and have tea. Eve was sat, practically in Michael's lap and was acting more overprotective then my mom. "Ok, so you'll call when you get there?" She asked

"Yes Eve" I and Myrnin answered in union to Eve's 50th question

"And you have appropriate attire?"

"Yes Eve"

"And we have the number of your hotel room as well as your parents, the wedding venue, and both of your mobiles"

"Yes Eve" By now I was getting bored and had to stifle a yawn, I loved Eve but she needed to chill!

"Who's driving because I do NOT trust bi-polar over there behind a wheel?" She suddenly demanded

"Mom its ok, really I believe I will be driving." I joked

"But you can't see through the windows" Michael pointed out

"She won't need to, we are taking a normal car" Myrnin pitched in "I'm old enough to be able to stay in the sun for approximately 99 hours and 58 minutes before it even begins to affect me"

"Ok, are you…" Eve began again trying to convince me not to go, she didn't want me to go to the unknown and risk my life, even though I'm with one of the most powerful vampires

"I'm sorry Gothica I really am but I'm terribly bored so I'm going to leave, Claire I suggest you come with me unless you want to walk back to the lab in the dark. Michael, thank you for having us in your home. Gothica thank you for your babysitting services and the tea and cake. Goodbye to you both, we shall ring in the morning" He spoke quickly whilst standing up, his black trench coat flaring out behind him and almost catching my face with the zip.

"Ok well bye Claire" Eve said hugging me tightly, my chin itching against the lace covering her shoulders. I hugged her back then looked at Michael who smiled, I smiled back

"Don't worry Claire you will be able to move back in just after you get back, Shane is leaving on Sunday" He announced whilst pulling me into a hug, I smiled I was so excited I couldn't wait to move back

"Yay!" I giggled, I turned back to look at Myrnin who looked slightly hurt.

We said our goodbyes and stepped through a portal and back into the lab. We finished tidying away some books from the lab. I went off to get ready for bed. I got into the shower and let the hot water pound against my skin, I couldn't be bothered to bring my own shower gel and hair products so I used Myrnin's instead (I know he has Shampoo and Conditioner!) I reluctantly stepped out into the nippy bathroom and wrapped a towel around dried my hair, only to then realise that the only clean pyjamas I had available were pack away in the suitcase "Myrnin" I yelled from the bathroom, he was supposed to do the laundry yesterday so that I would be able to sleep in the correct clothing

"What? Are you ok?" His voice sounded worried from outside the door, the door knob turned slightly and I had a mini heart attack as I pounced against the door so he wouldn't see me in nothing but a towel. "Claire, what's going on? Open the door!" He shouted, panic clear in his voice

"Myrnin chill, I'm fine" I reassured "Erm, Myrnin did you remember to do the laundry?"

"No, you're the assistant I thought you were supposed to do it" He sounded so innocent

"Myrnin! It's your home why would I do the laundry?" I shout frustrated "Now I have no night wear!"

"Little one, calm, you can simply wear one of my shirts to bed" He conciliated. His mardi gras beads and glittery flip-flops noisily sounded as he zipped into the bedroom. When he came back he handed me a ridiculous blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt, luckily Myrnin, being the skyscraper he is, had shirts that were big enough to cover me to mid thy.

The door knob turned slightly and Myrnin's face peeked through the small gap "Do you need any help putting on the shirt?" He asked cheekily

"No Myrnin I'm sure I'll be fine" I laughed

"The shirts can be very complicated, even I and my extraordinary brain get confused…"I laughed and pushed the door shut

I slipped the shirt on and shuffled into his bunny slipper, I had hidden in one of the stray wicker baskets he had, and stepped out into the bedroom and walked into the lab and sat down on the sofa waiting for The Big Bang Theory to start. Myrnin walked in and sat down close next to me "What are we watching?" He mused

"Big band theory" I muttered too engrossed in the shenanigans of Sheldon to properly pay attention to what he is saying

"What's it about?" He pressed

I enlightened him on what it was about before e both turned to watch it. I sang the words to soft kitty along with Sheldon who was singing it to Penny after she dislocated her arm. My singing gained me quizzical looks of Myrnin, not soon after the episode finished, I turned to look at Myrnin to see if he liked it. We spent a few minutes discussing its awesomeness before it was clear curiosity got the better of him and Myrnin asked what Soft Kitty was.

"Well Sheldon's mother sings Soft Kitty to Sheldon when he was sick or hurt. I really like it, I wish someone would sing to me if I got hurt" I sighed

I spent the rest of the night going through the lyrics with Myrnin until he had nailed it. "Soft Kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… happy kitty, sleepy kitty… purr, purr, purr "He sang loudly whilst waltzing around the cherry wood coffee table.

I laughed at him before a large yawn erupted from me "I think it's time we went to bed" I suggested

"Yes we have an early start, we must get rest" He agreed

"Will you sleep in your bed tonight? It's driving my conscience crazy you being out here" I asked

"Well I suppose but I can't have you sleeping out here"

"So we'll share the bed, it's king-sized it's not like we're going to get squished" I reasoned. He picked me up and I screamed as he zoomed into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I scrambled under the covers where he joined me shortly after in nothing but his boxer shorts. I couldn't help but admire the sight before my eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me in this attire but I find it much more comfortable"

"No it's fine… It is your bed" I replied a little too slowly

Myrnin was hot. He was tall and had dark and soft brown eyes, he had amazing hair, and his body was well built and strong- stronger and taller than Shanes by far. Everything about him was ideal.

He lay flat on his back, still and stiff, almost as if he didn't want to touch me. My hand reached out and snaked around his torso and pulled myself closer, I was getting dangerously close to him but I liked it. I knew how much he liked me I would see it in his eyes whilst he looked at me. And I like him to hell I loved him, and he knew that, not only did I tell him but my heart skips beats every time we share looks or touch. But Myrnin was a vampire, and I was human. I would age and he would remain ageless, we could never have children and I would die in a time that was considered a blink of an eye to him.

But would I become a living dead just to be with him…

I fell asleep next to him wondering whether or not I was falling in love. I fell into a dream that was going to change the way I was thinking…

I was stood in a meadow, the sky was turning purple and the stars just beginning to shine. The grass was short and stubbly beneath my bare feet; a slight breeze lifted the long skirt of the black dress I was wearing. It was styled as a wedding dress but was a bottomless pit of black, the top was a tight corset and the skirt went out by about two inches at my hips and a thick satin ribbon was tied with a bow at the back.

In the distance, emerging from the trees that stood around the edge was a girl. The girl was around six and held herself with grace and perfection. The girl glided toward me and pulled me into and embrace, she was tall and slender and wearing a burgundy Victorian dress. "Mama I found you" She exclaimed

I reeled back in shock, this little girl was mine? Well she did call me mama. Her features reminded me terribly of someone, but it was not me. She had hair the same chocolate brown as mine and her lips were the same but her features reeked of someone else. "Mama, I am you mama?" I asked

"Don't be silly of course you are" She laughed a musical chime and spoke with a soft British accent, which was stranger than most of this "And that is papa over there" She pointed to a dark tall figure emerging from the same spot as the little girl.

The soft breeze picked up into a wind as the figure was revealed…

Myrnin

"There are my favourite girls" He said his Welsh accent full of excitement, he picked up _our daughter _and engulfed us both in a giant hug

"Papa!" She shouted with glee

I felt the earth spin beneath my feet as I smiled at our happiness, but when I looked up from Myrnin's chest the six year old I last was now my age, standing tall with a body full of slender yet curves. Her beauty was compelling and her large brown eyes that had a soft golden glow sparkled with sadness and tears. I reach up to brush them away, with an old withered hand, as they softly rolled down her pail, flawless skin. "Shhh baby don't be sad" I crooned.

"Mama, why are you leaving me?" She cried grasping onto my hand, I realised that I was being pulled by the wind that was now whipping my hair and dress around me.

"I don't know!" I screamed, I didn't want to leave I was happy!

"She didn't love us enough Meredith, she didn't love us enough to stay with us forever" His tone was cold as he grasped Meredith's hand and pulled it away just in time as I fell down a pit and into darkness.

I stood up and the darkness cleared and I was stood in the same meadow as before, the same dress and my skin was back to its youthful way. But instead of a little girl emerging a little boy did. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and also looked a lot like someone I knew. His hair was a soft brown and had a shaggy cut, his eyes were large and blue and he held himself in a boyish way. He had scrapes and bruises on his elbows and looked the same age as Meredith, but this little boy was not mine and Myrnin's.

"Mommy" He shouted running towards me and hugging me "I found you"

"M- Mommy?" I stuttered, it was like a strange sense of de jar vu but it didn't make sense, how could this be happening twice?

"Yes Mommy, and that's Daddy over there" He said pointing to the same spot Myrnin emerged from, the dark figure was shorter then Myrnin and had a slightly shorter build. The figure revealed himself and I gasped…

Shane.

But we had broken up, he had hurt me, I would never have_ his child_. Yet this beautiful child in front of me screamed of Shane

"Hello babe" He greeted me with a smile and kissed my forehead

"Yuck!" The little boy disapproved of the small show of affection. I and Shane laughed and Shane picked him up and we all shared a hug much like them one I had shared with Myrnin and Meredith.

Again I felt the earth move beneath my bare feet and when I looked up the little boy was a strong handsome young man around nineteen years of age. He was standing tall and had broad arms and his royal blue eyes were bright and wide with happiness. His lips were turned up into a smile that, if he was not my son, would make me swoon. It was odd, it was exactly like with Myrnin and I but this family was all happy, it didn't add up especially as I was more happy with Myrnin then I ever was with Shane and we weren't even together!

But perhaps I spoke too soon…

The boy's smile fell into a gasp of shock, his eyes full of worry and fear. "No… what's happening? Mom, Dad, help me!" He cried out in agony and a fear filled voice as he slowly started turning transparent. It was horrific, like watching Michael turn back into a ghost.

I reached out to him; I had to do something, anything to stop him from going away. "No! Stop it, stop taking him away!" I cried out "Shane, do something!" I begged

"Sorry Suave, your _Mom _didn't love us enough to get over a rough spot, she didn't love us enough even to have you" He spat at me, he placed a hand on Suave's, who was now knelt down on the floor, shoulder. Suave started to disappear more, rivers of tears flowed from both our eyes whilst Shane just looked mournful as his son started to disappear.

Suave looked up and into my eyes, his eyes filled with tears and agony and fear, and with one last painful cry he whispered "Why? Why Mommy? Why dont you love me? Why?" And with his last words haunting the still air he disappeared

I fell to my knees and cried out in sorrow. Shane pulled me up and into a hug where I sobbed into his shoulder, even a few tears left his eyes. "We can still save Suave you know Claire, he can still exist! You just need to come back to me" He said hopefully. I looked up into his eyes but before I could answer Myrnin and Meredith appeared behind him in the form I saw them last.

"Mama what are you doing with that man?" She asked appalled

"She doesn't love us Meredith, she doesn't love us enough to choose her real family" Myrnin spat at me

Meredith began to cry silently, I took a step away from Shane and towards them but they stood back. It hurt me to see them reject me, to see my family I loved so much be so appalled. Shane moved from behind me to stand near them. They started chanting words I didn't understand but I knew they were words of hate; I stumbled back and met the edge of a cliff. The meadow I had been stood in had changed into a cliff top with wind whipping me painfully all over, the sea below was violent bottomless vale of black and crashed against the giant rocks that poked out from beneath it; the sky had turned grey and rumbled with the threat of rain.

They started walking towards me slowly Meredith was the first to break from the chant "Mama why don't you love me?"

"I do love you, I love you so much" I spoke with utter truth behind my words but they still didn't believe

"Then why is it you will not stay with us?" Myrnin asked

"Bloody hell Myrnin, you're a vampire we can't even have kids!" I screamed in frustration

"You are right Claire, Meredith is impossible. Say goodbye my sweet child" Myrnin bent down to place a small kiss on the young woman's head. She suddenly screamed out in agony. Her eyes filled with tears of agony and fear, it was like watching Suave all over again. She dropped to her knees, the burgundy dress getting ruined in the mud and grass. She continued to scream and Myrnin's cheeks dampened with tears "I'm sorry cariad I'm so very sorry"

Her screams got worse as she slowly started fading "Why did you do this to me mama? Why don't you love me? I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, _I'm sorry mama_!" She cried to me before disappearing completely. Myrnin dropped to his knees beside where she was and sobbed a singled sob before straightening up and facing me

Then Shane gave me the ultimatum "Choose Claire, me or _him_"

"I- I don't know!" I screamed

Chants came from the wind "_Why don'__t you love me?" _Over and over again it was driving me crazy

Shane and Myrnin started getting closer to me, I was dangerously close to the edge nearly falling off. They took more steps towards me, some of the cliff edge broke and crumbled beneath my feet, I swayed but quickly regained my balance.

Meredith appeared before me, she was crying and gasping for air "Mama, it hurts… Mama make it stop" She whispered barley able to hear her, despite her pleas I couldn't help

Suave quickly appeared "What did I do Mom? Why didn't you want me?" He asked

"Stop it! I do I love you all! Leave me alone!" I screamed I couldn't take it anymore, it wasn't my fault… was it?

They both disappeared before popping up quickly in my face "Choose!" They scream making me fall backwards and towards the sea below me.

I bolt upright and look around, I was in Myrnin's bed wearing the same Hawaiian shirt as before and Myrnin's arm was loosely wrapped round my waist. It was just like I remembered, no meadow no Meredith or Suave and definitely no decision!

My ponytail was stuck to my neck with sweat and my face was also sticky with it so I got up and walked to the bathroom to rinse myself off. My throat ached so I got some water then turned the T.V back on before going back to bed. I was laughing at the comedy show I didn't know the name of when I heard it- the buzz of a portal, but no one was using them… why would they?

My head snapped around the room looking desperately for any sign of an intruder foolishly I called out "Hello?" There was no reply but a rustle from behind a bookshelf

I grabbed the closest thing that I could and walked towards the bookshelf, I looked around for a light switch as looking for an intruder in the dark is rather hard. I found it snapped on the light and spun round branding my weapon.

Laughter erupted from the intruder and I looked up only to be met by Shane "Sh- Shane… What are you doing here?" I stuttered backing away

"Listen Claire, I know what I did was wrong and I know that you would never cheat on me and I'm so sorry please forgive me" He begged grabbing hold of my hand

"It doesn't change what you did! You've been being a jerk for weeks Shane and not just to me but Eve and Michael too! After all we did for you, after all we went through…" I argued

"I know Claire, I know and I'm so sorry! It was that martial arts thing they were giving my vampire blood and they used glamour to make me feel betrayed and anger and hate everyone around me! That's what it was it wasn't me Claire I would never intentionally hurt you… I love you" He pleaded

"Shane…"

"Claire please…" He begged and I could of sworn I saw Suave stood behind him

"_Why don't you love me enough Mom? Why couldn't you forgive him? Why couldn't you give me life?"_

"Suave… I'm sorry Suave, I'm so sorry, I'll always love you." I whispered quietly my hand reaching out slightly as his image faded

"Suave? Who are you talking to?" Shane demanded confused

"Nobody, nothing, it doesn't matter" I dismissed

"Erm OK. So what do say Claire?" He asked

"I don't know…" But then I thought of Suave and the life he would have and all the girls that would swoon over his charm and all the bruises and broken arms that would scare me, and I couldn't say no "Ok"

"Really? You'll take me back?" Shane asked his voice full with glee

Behind him emerged Meredith, she was stood there her brown eyes filled with horror _"Mama what have you done! What about me Mama? What about me?" _She cried, my heart sank as he beauty faded and I thought of all the boys that would fall for her beauty and all the dresses I would dress her in and every little secrete we would share. "Meredith I'm so sorry but I have to give it a try, I could never have you it's impossible Myrnin's a vampire we could never have you!" I cried out collapsing into Shane's arms, what was going on?

"Claire? What's going on? I woke up and you were gone then I hear you talking" Myrnin stood out from the door way in nothing but what he went to bed in, in other words just his boxers. "Wait what are _you _doing here? Get away from her or I swear I will kill you" He threatened Shane stepping closer to us

"Myrnin, its ok me and Shane were just talking about things" I explained ushering him away

"Yes _leach _she chose me… we're getting back together looks like your plans to get her failed "Shane mocked standing up straight ready for a fight

"I don't understand… How did you get here? You couldn't of walked" He questioned

"I took a portal, are you forgetting who my dad is?" Shane spat, I gasped I didn't know he knew

"How did you know?" I asked shocked at how he could know his dad was the brain in a jar

"He came to me, told me to get out of the martial arts, told me it had me going crazy. Guess he was right"

"Oh…"

We stood there in an awkward silence. I in the hideous shirt Myrnin had lent me, him in his boxers and Shane in his normal outfit. But then they came back… Meredith stood in front of Myrnin, her burgundy dress fitting the steam punk theme of the lab, Suave was stood in front of Shane in an outfit and hair style that was almost exact. I backed away slowly as they started chanting at me over and over again. "No… No, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled "I'm sorry!"

"Claire?" Both Myrnin and Shane stepped forward

"I had a dream that they were our children and then I killed them… well I didn't kill them but I was the reason that they didn't live, But it was just a dream why are they here now!" I shouted

"Ah so that's why you weren't in bed" Myrnin revelled

"What do you mean?" Shane questioned glaring at me

"We shared a bed"

Myrnin announced not seeing how it could be taken bad, Shane, of course, saw the bad side to that. The fact that I was dressed in only in his Shirt and he in his boxers it was easily to misread. The fact i was seeing what could only be described as ghosts were dismissed.

Shane went berserk he started yelling at me and Myrnin, telling me I was a whore and profanities that were unspeakable of. I tried to block it out, focusing on Meredith and Suave who were watching the argument with mixed reactions. Meredith's face, full of features identical to her 'fathers', was smug as she watched Shane rip into me and Myrnin. Suave, who's features were a mixture of mine and Shane, was crying out as he slowly faded as the possibility of him lowered.

I was pulled away from watching the ghosts when Myrnin slammed Shane into a wall and lowered his head ready to sink his fangs into Shane. I gasped and both of them turned to look at me, now I was confused. I didn't know who to love, who to except and who to sacrifice.

"_You must choose Mama, why don't you love me enough to stay with me forever?" _Meredith questioned her voice a small whisper of sorrow

"_What about me? Why don't you love me? Everyone makes mistakes why can't you forgive and let me live?" _Suave pleaded

I couldn't do this anymore. I ran. I ran right past the ghosts and the shocked guys and up the rickety steps and through the rotten wooden door that was the entrance to the hidden lab.

I ran deep into the night and down the darken streets of Morganville… something I hadn't thought through.

And all the while I was chased by the haunting chants of the children I had to chose

"_Why don't you love me?..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So what did you think did you like it?**

**cariad- Darling in welsh**

**Suave is pronounced S-W-AH-V its an American name, what i did was i found an American name that began with S like Shane's and a Welsh name that began with M like Myrnin hehehe**

**I hope you liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits!**

**Peace out!**


	10. The all needed explanation

**Hey so i promised a good friend in here this would be up today so sorry if its rough and i get my Science results tomorrow -_- EEEK! So I'm a little edgy **

**People keep saying its not realistic basically with what happened with Shane but i had a reason for putting all of this in and it will be explained in this chapter and a bit more in the next. Its just what i think would happen bare in mind this is set DURING Bite Club! But i dont mind reviews are reviews :D**

**So dedicated to Every Ray of Twilight seriously check out her stories she doesnt get nearly enough credit as she should same with kingsandqueens10**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The all needed Explanation<strong>

I kept running, running as far away as I could. I didn't even realise that it was the middle of the night, a time no one wanted to be out and about.

My chest burned and my heart was pounding dangerously loud for this time in Morganville. The wind lifted up the shirt I was wearing and I had to hold it down so I didn't reveal myself. I keeled over unable to breathe; I quickly caught my breath back and looked around the pitch black streets.

The street lamps did little for dark because they were so spaced apart. I suddenly regretted running away because now I was alone in the cold still night. A bush rustled and I jumped a mile, spinning around to see who was there. I didn't see anything but it freaked me out enough so I ran again.

My chest began to hurt and I began choking on air as the flat out sprint started to take its toll on me. The pavement was slapping against my bare feet and rip into the flesh leaving bloody red footsteps behind me. My vision was starting to go grey as the air I was sucking in wasn't good enough to keep my lungs going, my stomach gained a stab of a stich but I refused to stop.

The cries followed me and it wasn't until I stumbled and fell that I finally stopped running. As though they were people that were following me the cries and taunts got louder. In an attempt to lose them I crawled into a corner and pulled my legs up in an attempt to stay warm. I buried my head in the crook of my elbows and silently screamed at the tormenting voices.

Suddenly someone lurched out of the shadows of the houses and I screamed whilst huddling into the corner further, raising my arms over my head to stop them from getting me. The obvious vampire crouched down in front of me and placed his large hand on my raised knees.

I looked towards the person and realised it was Myrnin, Myrnin had saved me. I let a giggle escape my lips at his outfit that consisted of some cowboy boots, mustard khaki shorts and a dark green waistcoat that wasn't even fasten and therefore held no purpose as he had no shirt on. But the giggle was one bubble that was sharply popped after the chants came screaming back.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed gripping at my hair

"Claire?" A very concerned Myrnin asked. I looked up at his face, the darkness hid it well but the moonlight lit up some of his unique features. The light sparkled enchantingly in his eyes that were currently creased with worry.

"Why. Wont. They. Stop. Taunting. Me!" I wailed

"Who? Cariad, who?"

"Meredith and Suave, I had a dream and if I go back to Shane then Suave gets to live, but if I don't then I let Meredith live but not both, never both" I explained

"Who are they though?" He probed

"M- Meredith, she is so beautiful, she is my child of the future; she is _our_ child Myrnin. Suave, he has a heart of gold, he is mine and Shane's child and… well you know the rest" I enlightened him on the situation

"Oh Claire" He breathed "Is this why you ran away?"

I nodded before adding "Do you know how scary it is? Knowing you can only let one of them live even though you love them both?"

"Claire, you don't have to choose between them. Meredith will never exist and do you honestly think that you will ever go back to Shane?" He reasoned

"No…" I murmured "Oh god, where is Shane?" I suddenly asked

"He, well, he is in hospital…" Now it was Myrnin's turn to mumble

"Myrnin!" I shouted outraged

"What?" He asked sounding like a moody teenager "I didn't hurt him! I took him to Michael before coming to find you, I explained what had happened and then I got a call from Michael saying he was admitted to hospital"

"Well is he ok?"

"Michael said it's thought that his unjust rational actions have been caused by a possible flaw in his mental stability. They have said that his anger and rage has been building up since the unfortunate death of his mother and sister, his father's death made it a ticking time bomb of anger and violence and when he believed you were leaving him for me, well it was like a trigger, he just exploded! The outcome may have just been a yell but with the added pressure of emotional manipulation that occurred whilst he was part of Bite Club, the thought of him losing the last thing he loved to a vampire _again_ pushed him off the cliff of sanity" He indulged into the details of Shane's mental state

"Oh… How long was I gone?" I was shocked at how so much information had been interpreted in the time I was away

"You've been gone three hours Claire, look around, you're near to Founders Square" He said gently

"Founders Square... but that's over an hour walk away from the lab"

"Yes, like I said you've been gone for almost 3 hours, I would never have found you if it wasn't for the trail of faint bloody foot prints you left about three miles that way" He explained pointing out into the night

"S- sorry" I stuttered dropping down my head just thinking of the sort of worry I had caused

"Don't be sorry! All I am bothered about is that you are safe! Come on let's get you back we only have 4 hours until we need to be up" He said hoisting me up onto my now sore feet (Tomorrow should be fun!)

"Carry me?" I yawned sticking out my bottom lip and holding my arms out like a 4 year old asking her dad to carry her, he chuckled and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck where I then rested my head and fell asleep, but not before gently whispering "I would've chosen you anyway…"

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up and I was in the meadow, the same one as before but rather than it being night time this time it was morning. Dew still hung on the short blades of grass and the air was bright and clean, it was a bit nippy but the breeze was refreshing opposed to the painful whips of wind I experienced before. The black dress was swapped for a short white summer dress and my hair twisted up into a flawless bun.

The small clouds, that were hiding the blue sky, slowly parted and a single ray of sun shone brightly in front of my feet. There Meredith and Suave materialised, Meredith's long curling hair hung lose around her shoulders contrasting beautifully with the turquoise ball gown she was wearing, Suave was looking smart in a perfectly fitting suit with a bowtie of the same colour of Meredith's dress, bringing out the perfectness of his eyes.

I waltz towards my beautiful children, who seemed unlikely like their fathers, and pulled them both into a embrace. They pulled back and held one of my hands each, "Mama, don't cry anymore" Meredith soothed wiping away the tears that had fallen without my notice nor permission. Suave nodded and gripped it tighter "We didn't mean it mom, but we had to, you understand?"

"Its fine, I'm fine" I clarified

"But we won't hurt you anymore; we can leave the realm of dreams and will no longer be forced to taunt you" Meredith explained

"Why are you leaving?" I asked confused

"Because you chose" Suave said

"Did I?"

"Yes, you chose father" Meredith replied

"But I didn't choose…"

"After you found out about dad you subconsciously learnt to forgive him allowing your heart to except Myrnin, something you've wanted to do for a long time now" Suave explained

They hugged me one last time before holding hands and walking away. "Wait will I ever see you again?" I stupidly called out

"Maybe, but don't worry our lives will be best unlived" Smiled Meredith before they both disappeared.

I woke up to see Myrnin in normal clothes (who'd of thought!) and checking we were ready to leave. He saw me sit up and smiled at me, he handed me my clothes I had already chosen for today and left the room to leave me to get ready.

My feet absently throbbed from all the cuts I had gained and my lungs burnt with each breath but it was the absence of pain in my heart that caught my attention. It was true was Suave had said, I did feel better about Shane, knowing that he didn't intentionally hurt me like that, something I knew he would never do. But just to have the proof, the support that he was still the Shane I fell in love with helped me forgive what he did. We could never be together, but that was always going to happen but now I felt ready to move on.

I got dressed into some black skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top, pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied little makeup. I was going to be spending the next 4 hours in a car with Myrnin, something I was bound to regret. I grabbed my IPod and best headphones for I had a feeling I would need to cancel out some noise, I grabbed my phone and the all-important passes to get out-side of Morganville and headed off to find Myrnin.

I found him in the kitchen, he passed a plate full of bacon and eggs and toast. I thanked him and started tucking in, not even bothering to look for somewhere to sit, "So how are you this morning cariad?" He asked

"I'm good, tired and my feet are sore but I'm good" I replied "How are you?"

"I'm very well, off to see my future family in-law" He teased

"Hey!" I laughed "I'm going to let my mom know that we're not actually together because otherwise you will get a real roasting, with them knowing about your toothy situation"

"Hahaha, very funny!" He laughed sarcastically, but his face fell slightly.

After I was finished we tidied up and said goodbye to the lab. Myrnin, being Myrnin, had to go over the top and start kissing the wall, the thing that worried me was that I found it adorable. We clambered into the powder blue vintage car that Myrnin had stashed away. The outward paint was faded but added to its vintage beauty, the inside consisted of cream leather seats that were soft and comfortable enough to sleep in.

I settled down in the driver's seat and waited for Myrnin to come back from talking on the ohone to Amelie. "Are we ready?" I asked as he got in

"Yeah let us go" He shouted in excitement "I haven't left Morganville since I arrived on the 20th April 1912"

"Wow that's like 100 years ago, how did you get here?" I asked getting curious, whilst pulling out onto the main road

"The Titanic" He said about as casually as saying toast is made from bread

"The TITANIC!" I screeched causing the car to swerve in the middle of the road and a few cars to honk and shout profanities. I just shot them the finger and rolled my eyes whilst Myrnin laughed hysterically at me "Shut up and tell me about Titanic"

"Well I was part of the upper class and rules being rules I had to stay behind but I just swam to shore being a vampire and all" He dismissed, something about what he was saying told me he didn't really want to talk about it. But Myrnin fascinated me this car journey would be rather interesting I could see it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending I know but I cannot wait for next Chapter!<strong>

**So I hope this was good and dont forget to read and review and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits :D**

**Peace out!**


	11. Meet the Danvers

**Yo**

** so here is the next chapter im so excited about this one and the next one :)**

**Dedicated to Every Ray of Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Danvers<strong>

About 1 hour into the drive the polite car conversation had run dry, and for some reason being in a car was making it impossible to talk to Myrnin without him going into the mechanisms behind the invention of a car, so after a while we just stopped talking. The silence was comfortable but annoying so I decided to break it "Let's play question time" I proposed

"What's that?" He asked confused

"You are telling me you don't know what question time is?" I asked astonished "967 years old and you don't know what question time is?"

"I'm 965 Claire, get it right, you make me sound ancient" He corrected automatically

"Yeah like one year makes a difference" I laughed

"What's question time?" He was rather quick to change the conversation

"It's where we ask each other questions. I'll ask you first" I explained looking at Myrnin who had twisted in his seat to look at me "Why are you a vampire?" It was a question I had wanted to know for so long but I had never asked as we were always busy with work. But now, seen as we weren't working and science was banned from the car I could ask.

"Well…"

Myrnin's POV

I knew my profound babbling of science was 'doing her head in' so I decided to stay silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but I loved the sound of her voice and the 15 minutes and 43… 44 seconds we had been silent we making me miss it. She finally broke the silence "Let's play question time" She proposed

"What's that?" I asked confused, I had never taken a liking to the 21st Century cures to boredom

"You are telling me you don't know what question time is?" She asked sounding rather astonished "967 years old and you don't know what question time is?"

"I'm 965 Claire, get it right, you make me sound ancient" I corrected, age is a rather sensitive issue that I do not like people getting wrong!

"Yeah like one year makes a difference" She laughed, I wanted to say 'Well yes actually it does because so much could happen in a year!' but I didn't want to make her mad, after all I was supposed to be her boyfriend in 2 very short hours.

So instead I quickly diverted to the original conversation "What's question time?"

"It's where we ask each other questions that we want to know. I'll ask you first" She explained before proceeding to ask the question "Why are you a vampire?" It was a question that has been on many people's mind

"Well…" It was also something I didn't like telling but opening my heart to Claire seemed right

**(Ok I understand there is the correct version to this (or so I have heard) But this is my own)**

"The year was 1047, of course no one really spoke of that back then, Science was not known of; everything was religion but I knew there were things out there that I needed to discover. I fell in love with a young maiden named Alice; she was beautiful; her long blond hair would often get caught in twigs of the forest we would explore. We lived in a house near the castle where my father lived, it was all to be set out, and everything was to be fine. The people of the village shunned me because of my knowledge and longing for it, when I used my knowledge of Alchemy to build up scientific ideas the people- they did not like this. Just months after we met I reached the age of 20 and I was not expected to have much life left, Alice was already 17 and if we were ever to have children we would have to do so now, we wed and she quickly fell pregnant, but due to the lack of health care and the fact everyone hated me both the child and Alice died. I blamed myself, if I hadn't been so open about my beliefs they would've done more to save Alice and my baby… you know I don't even know if it was a girl or boy, they just told me they were both dead… anyways a few years later my father turned 40 and was considered rather old I went to make arrangements with him when I got back to my house I found Amelie sat in a chair simply staring at the door. I instantly knew what she was and when she explained how I could live forever, and never have to age and find out the things I so desired to do, I jumped at the opportunity and she made me into this. We stayed with each other until the 1600's when she moved to America and I stayed in Europe before I came here"

I studied her face that was full of a mixture of shock and sympathy, I realised that whilst telling my tale I had allowed for a few tears to escape my eyes, as fast as possible I wiped them away hoping no one saw, it wasn't manly to cry.

She glanced at me and tried to smile before focusing back on the road.

Claire POV

He literally poured his heart out to me. I could feel my heart squeeze with the amount of emotion his voice was portraying. I looked towards him and saw him wipe away a few tears, something he shouldn't be afraid of.

Seeing him in so much pain made me realise how much I never ever wanted him to be in it, for however much I could help.

We were silent for longer this time, the pain and haunting memory of the tale still present in the atmosphere of the car. The silent wasn't annoying this time but more needed. We were silent for well over an hour and Myrnin had been talking for the best part of 20 minutes so we didn't have much longer of the car journey left.

I was about to say something before Myrnin jumped in "Just in case I need to know… what's you funniest secret" He said with a rather large devilish smile on his face.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes bulged… there was NO way I was telling Myrnin or ANYONE what that was "No! You won't need to know _trust _me" I stressed the trust because there was no way anyone would ever ask

"Claire, you can't back down" He reminded me, unfortunately

"Ok but promise not to laugh!" I warned "I like to be… be bit" I gushed

He roared with laughter and I just sat there as red as a tomato "You said you wouldn't laugh!" I whined

"You… Like… To… Be… Bit!" He said between laughs "I hope not vampire bites" He added more seriously

"NO! Now can we please talk about something else?" I asked feeling really embarrassed

"Yeah… erm didn't you just drive past?" He asked pointing at the window where I realised, to my much more embarrassment, I had.

"Shoot… get ready" I muttered whilst turning around at the roundabout and pulling in at the drive way of the country house they were getting married at.

I got out the car and winced as my sore feet pressed against the ground and flushed red again as my stiff muscles buckled as they got stretched. I caught myself against the hood of the car and groaned as I stretched my back. Soon (at human speed) Myrnin was by my side and holding my hand to support me as I stood up and stretched my legs.

My family was already waiting when we pulled up and whilst my aunt and uncle looked sweetly at the small show of affection, my mom and dad looked outraged as they noticed who and what Myrnin was. I looked around and said hello and Myrnin introduced himself to my other cousins Ellie and Jamie and aunt and uncle, before casually whispering in my mom's ear whilst I hugged her "I'll explain later"

"Shall we go inside?" My cousin asked me, I nodded in response linking arms with her before turning around and asking Myrnin to fetch the bags.

He muttered and walked off to fetch it, I would take it myself but I was rather weak and he was inhumanly strong. I walked with Ellie and Jamie; we had always been rather close even though they were 2 years older "He is hot!" Ellie exclaimed I laughed and Jamie rolled his eyes

"Ignore my sister I find she has a rather inhuman approach to Welsh men" Jamie laughed, I laughed secretly at the 'inhuman' bit, as they had no real clue.

I laughed and made conversation with them until Myrnin arrived wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. Forgetting it was just an act, my heart skipped a beat and I snuggled into his toned chest, tipping my head back slightly to try to catch a glimpse of his face. He smiled at me and I got lost in his crooked good looks and smiled back getting lost in the fantasy we created (and we were only 20 minutes into it!).

A rather annoyed grumble was sounded behind us and we spun round still in each other's arms until I realised it was my mom and dad and they looked rather unhappy. "Can we have a word?" My dad said pulling us into a separate room, Myrnin's arms dropping instantly from my waist.

My mom shut the door behind us leaving us trapped in the large room, at least we could escape into the garden. "Explain!" My mom demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mom, I and Shane broke up and Myrnin is assisting me" I explain as briefly as possible

"But why are you saying you're in a relationship?" My mom's tone was soft obviously seeing I was upset

"HAVE YOU MET LACY!" I shouted "She used to be horrible saying I wasn't pretty I just wanted just this once to prove her wrong"

"Ok honey, if you're sure nothing's going on then that's ok" My dad butted in

"If there was what would be the problem?" Myrnin jumped into the conversation, earning himself weird looks

"Not like you need to know, but Shane was bad enough; she doesn't need to be going out with a god-knows-how-old, crazy, insane, dangerous vampire" My dad pointed out, not taking into consideration the fact he didn't hold back on the insult.

Both not wanting to get into any more trouble, we both agreed nothing was going on, even though we both knew secretly there was.

My mom and dad walked out of the room; I pulled Myrnin into the garden and lead down on the grass. "Are you ok in the sun?" I asked suddenly cautious of his condition

"Yeah I shall be fine" He confirmed lying down on the grass next to me, casually he took a hold of my hand and our fingers entwined. Rather than pull away I allowed then to lie there in between us.

Whist we basked in the sun and looked at the clouds I came to appreciate Myrnin and what we could have. "Claire" He suddenly spoke up

"Yeah" I mumbled my eyes closed

"Erm… it burns" He mumbled sounding a little scared

"Oh my gosh! Quick" I yelped grasping his arm and pulling him to the shadows "I thought you said you could handle the sun blah blah blah"

"Yes but not concentrated sun, the windows block out the majority of UV rays, but out here I'm fully exposed, I can last that long inside" He explained, now we were in the shades of the trees and I could see the red tinge his skin had taken

"I'm sorry" I said whilst trying to untangle my hair from a prickly bush

Myrnin laughed softly and looked rather amused "You remind me of Alice" He mumbled

I blushed and looked down. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, I gasped as I saw we only had 1 hour to get ready before the ceremony. "We have to go" I said grabbing Myrnin's hand and towing him back to the house.

We walked up into the room where our suitcase had been taken to, still hand in hand, we let go however when we opened the door. "Ok so I'll get changed in the bathroom and you in the bed room" Myrnin proposed as we walked into the cramped room

"Sure ok, you have your suit?" I checked whilst going through the suitcase and pulling out the dress I had chosen especially for this occasion

"You mean that boring black suit?" He moaned

"Yes"

"I still think that yellow one would be better" He muttered walking away

"I told you, you would look like the guy from the mask!" I yelled through the bathroom door, I heard his chuckle sound from the other side.

I proceeded to get ready, pulling on the deep purple dress I had (yes it matched my highlight). The dress had think straps and a square neckline, it was a tight bodice but the rest was a lighter material that went down to my knees and floated around freely. I paired it with a delicate golden necklace and a single golden band around my middle finger, I pulled on some black velvet heels and lightly curled my hair and applied make up, consisting of eyeliner, mascara and foundation. Just 45 minutes later I was ready and Myrnin was stood behind me, he was wearing a black suit with a dark turquois shirt and a black slim tie, his hair was styled into a stylish fringe that made me want to giggle about how ridiculously hot he was. "Myrnin, you look amazing!" I gasped

"So do you fair cariad" He said sweetly, we looked into each other's eyes (as cheesy as it is) and slowly smiled, out faces began to get close to each other

"We should go" I breathed, my lips ghostly passing over his

"We should" He agreed before waltzing away towards the door and holding it open making sure not to touch me in the process

I followed his actions and walked out the room before proceeding to glide down the large oak stairs that took us down to the wedding hall. By now we were cutting it close, a perfect opportunity for an unwelcome grand entrance. I made motions with my hands to make Myrnin hurry as we slipped into the wedding hall, a few heads turned to see who had entered, their attention was diverted as music began to play and the over-steroid groom entered standing beside the register, waiting for the so-called 'bride'. We sat in chairs at the end of my parents row and turned to watch as Lacy stride down the aisle, her fake tan was over-done, her dress a pale pink and far to meringue and glittery (showing way to much boob), her eye makeup messy and too much and her hair in ringlets that reminded me of stale noodles that had been way over bleached. It was safe to say Lacy was not a classy girl.

"Claire" Myrnin whispered into my ear "I think something happened to your cousin" He said rather worried

"No don't worry Myrnin, she is fine" I reassured

"No Claire, I think she got attacked with a strange orange substance and someone clearly swapped her dress and did something to her hear" He pointed out. A bubble of laughter escaped loudly in the silent hall and everyone turned to see what was going on, not wanting to be found out, I too looked around.

OoOoOoO

After a ceremony that dragged on and a meal that was just a leaf on a square plate it was finally the party. There was an open bar and Myrnin did the task of collecting drinks, I was sat on a chair talking to Ellie when my mom came and sat down next to me. I turned to great her as Ellie walked off to dance with her date. "Claire, are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I asked, wondering why she was asking

"Why did you and Shane break up?" She pressed

"I don't want to get into it" I dismissed

"You can tell me" She pressed further

"Mom I said no!" I shouted, luckily the music was loud enough so I didn't make such a scene.

I spotted Myrnin walking back over with drinks and I quickly rushed over to him, I put the drinks on a table and pulled him to the dance floor. A slow dance started as we danced below the lights, his hands rested on my waist and mine were hooked around his neck as we swayed to the music. The pleasant dance was interrupted by Lacy "Well, well, well" She tutted "What have we here?"

"Oh hello Lacy, I'd say nice wedding but a chimp could have done better" I spat at her

"You know Claire, you scrub up nice, but you Welsh boy, I'd look elsewhere I'm sure she is a bore in bed" She sniggered as I blushed

"Actually Lacy I find Claire be rather adventurous, you know what they say everyone has a wild side." He said casually

Looking like she didn't know what to do she walked off, leaving me and Myrnin sniggering whilst still dancing. "Sorry about my family" I apologised

"It's ok, rather amusing if you ask me" He chuckled.

Then I realised. I didn't want to just pretend to be with him.

"Myrnin… I'm ready" I announced "I want to be your girlfriend" A giant smile spread across his lips as he quickly pressed his lips against mine, I melted against them, it was the best kiss I had ever had. My arms tightened around him as he softly whispered in my ear

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! woop hehehe<strong>

**Ok so please review and dont alert/favortite without reviewing pleeeeeeeeease**

**If you do the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits :)**

**Peace out**


	12. You have GOT to be kidding me

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken so long ive been ill and i have soooooo much going on right now!**

**So yeah i have fallen in love with the AMAZING! Darkest Powers! Im totally in love with Derek, i totally recomend it!**

**I havent read the new book yet but i will do in the beginning of june when all the exams have finished!**

**So this is a cheeky chapter after they finally get together! CHAPTER 12 ALREADY!**

**I hope you love**

**Sadly Racheal Cain owns Morganville Vampires not me :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>'You have GOT to be kidding me!'<strong>

The song stopped and Myrnin gave me a cheeky smile, I smiled back knowing what he meant. I pulled him off the dance floor gripping onto his hand and towed him toward my parents, "We have an early start tomorrow, we're going to go to bed" I explained

"Oh, are you sure?" My mom asked and we both nodded

"Where will he be sleeping" My dad required sternly

"On the chair, he doesn't sleep much" I whispered knowing that they would get I was talking about him being a vampire.

I said goodbye to them and a few others before towing an eager Myrnin up the stairs and towards our room. I giggled as we neared and pulled at his tie so I could kiss him, he leant down and we shared a deep kiss. His body pressed against mine, pushing me against the door that suddenly opened as he swiped the key.

I rushed inside and kicked of my shoes, grabbing Myrnin and kissing him again. His arms snaked down my body and rested on my hips pulling me close to him. I moved my hands up under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, then I moved to his shirt unbuttoning it as quickly as possible before yanking it off, luckily he had taken his tie off at the door. His hands moved up my back slowly and found the zipper, yanking it down and pulling the material off my body, we fell back against the bed as his lips started making trails from my lips down my jaw and to my neck "I'd say I won't bite but you'll like that" He smirked against my skin.

I laughed with him and moved my hands down his back and to the waistline of his pants where I was starting to undo his belt, his lips moved back up and found mine as I still struggled with the belt. Finally I got it unfastened, only then to be disturbed by the phone. I pulled my lips off his to see who it was, checking caller id I realised it was Eve and groaned as I accepted the call, "What Eve?" I sighed

"I was just seeing if you were ok" She said, I batted away Myrnin's head from my shoulder as he playfully bit me.

"Yeah, everything is ok! Ok bye" I tried to get her off the phone but she wouldn't listen, going into details about the 'breakthrough' they had had with Shane. Myrnin wasn't making it easy to keep concentration on Eve and even though I desperately wanted to stay I knew I couldn't.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself up off the bed and away from Myrnin, who grabbed my hips and tried to pull me back to him and the bed. I giggled when he succeeded and lightly started biting my hips, I giggled even more as I tried to shrug away from his grasp "Claire? What's going on?" Eve was asking curiously

"Nothing, just erm… watching something funny" I said biting back the giggles

"Claire, is someone with you?" She asked whispering at the end, knowing that if I said yes she would let me leave… But then I would be bombarded with questions later….

I looked at Myrnin who had stopped biting me and was looking at me almost questioningly. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulled me on top of him, I screamed with laughter and quickly shouted down the phone "Look Eve, I'm really happy that Shane is having therapy and that he will soon be ok again but I am really, _really _busy" And quickly hung up.

As soon as I did I threw the phone onto a nearby arm chair; Myrnin's lips soon captured mine as they fell in sync with each other. I moved my arms back down to his pants and started to unbutton them, but then the unbelievable happened.

Myrnin's phone went off.

He groaned but thankfully chose to ignore it, the first 3 times. By the fourth he had no choice and moaned as he rolled off the bed, this time I tried to pull him back but it didn't work he rolled away and went into the bathroom leaving me led on the bed. An hour later he still hadn't returned so I reluctantly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up the nest morning with Myrnin cuddled up with me. I smiled and rolled over, lightly kissing his lips. He chuckled and moved his arms up my bag "Morning" He whispered against my lips

"Morning" I said back

"Shall we… pick up where we left off?" He asked cheekily rolling over so I was under him

I nodded my head and his lips crashed down to mine again. We carried on for several minutes and just as it started to heat up some one knocked on the door "Claire, honey, we need to check out!" My mom shouted from the other side of the door. Myrnin and I groaned as we rolled away from each other and started to get dressed. I grabbed a shower and pulled my hair up into a pony tail as Myrnin packed. 10 minutes later we were ready to go, we shared a quick kiss before heading out.

"Claire, me and you father were talking, and we think that you two should stop for the rest of the weekend at home" My mom said as we walked out to the car

"Oh thanks mom but, well it's just with _work_ and everything" I hinted

"Nonsense! I shall speak with Amelie and arrange for us to stop an extra night" Myrnin said delighted. I glared at him, I didn't want to go! I wanted to go back to Morganville, as crazy as it is, but I really did.

"But we don't have any clothes" I pointed out, happy with my excuse… surely there what no way out of that one

"I brought extra" He won. Only Myrnin would bring extra clothes!

"Why?" I whined knowing now I was pushed into a corner

"In case I needed them, I don't have yours though" He rationalised

"Well we can't stop now can we?" I said faking disappointment

"Well sure you can just wear some of your old clothes" My dad chip in, I literally could of banged my head against the car door.

Defeated I got into the car and started to drive the longest way possible as slow as possible. We drove in silence, I was hoping to be able to talk to him properly but my anger at having to go to my parents stopped me.

Half an hour later and me and Myrnin were sat in an awkward silence with my parents in their living room. I sat, sipping a glass of coke, in the green arm chair whilst Myrnin sat in the identical one at the other side of the room, my parents sharing the matching sofa. My mom tried to hold up small talk but it failed miserably as the room just kept slipping back into the silence.

"Claire, I have to say I am rather glad you are no longer in a sexual relationship" My mom suddenly said, shocking me so much I choked and missed my mouth and spilt my drink all down my top

"Great! What am I supposed to do now?" I moaned through coughs pulling the soggy material away from my skin

"You can go and get changed" My dad suggested

I plodded upstairs and into my room. I changed into the only decent item of clothing which was a pale blue, incredibly tight, t-shirt with a rainbow on it. The most childish and cheesiest thing you possibly ever could find.

I reluctantly went back down stairs and glared, my best Amelie glare, at Myrnin when he smirked at my attire. When nor my mom nor dad was looking he whispered in my ear "Mm, don't change tonight… it hugs your curves exquisitely" I quickly gave him a peck and a slap on the back, I had heard to mix pleasure with violence… or maybe I had made that up. But that still didn't excuse what he said, even if it did make me want to drag him up the stairs.

OoOoOoO

The rest of the day went slowly and quietly. Whilst sat there eating the dinner my mom had slaved over, my thoughts wandered. I stared at Myrnin, just sat there looking so awkward and out of place. But it's his own fault, he dragged me here.

My thoughts continued before I suddenly snapped out of them, realising that my dad was asking me a question and I had been intently staring at Myrnin. I sharply shook my head and absently answered the question. We quickly fell back into silence and I grew restless and really just wanted to spend the night with Myrnin.

I excused myself, telling them I was tired. I walked to my room and sat there in the dark, waiting. Soon I heard footsteps and shortly later Myrnin walked through the bedroom door. I grinned at him and leaped towards him. He grinned back and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him hard and passionately. His hands tracing my body, through the tight, thin material.

We fell back against the bed, too involved in the kiss to notice that that's where we were. As we crashed down the wind was knocked out of me as I had to break the kiss to gulp the air. He took advantage of this to roll on top of me and remove my t-shirt, placing feather light kisses up from my stomach to finally my neck as it was tossed to the floor. I fumbled with his buttons trying to get off his shirt. After a long minuet and only 3 buttons undone I gave up "Can we just rip it off?" I asked cheekily against his lips.

He broke the kiss and nibbled my ear before whispering "No… I like this shirt"

I giggled and kissed him again, this time he aided me with the buttons. Soon we were both pressed against each other, both shirtless, both excited. It was true! So true, I was excited that we were finally going to 'seal the deal'. It was going faster than with me and Shane, but this is different. We were different, it felt right.

The bed sheets were tugged and pushed as things started to heat up. He gave a victory yell when he succeeded, pulling it off and flinging it to the floor, but I quickly pushed a finger against his lips to quieten him, the last thing we wanted was for one of my parents to walk in.

He chuckled and removed the jeans I had been wearing easily. I quickly started to remove his before a shocked gasped sounded from the door. I peeked my head over his shoulder and my face immediately heated as I saw my mom stood in the door way with pure horror written on her face. Staring at a half-naked Myrnin ontop of a half naked me. I buried my face in between Myrnin's shoulder and neck to hide my embarrassment.

Everything was silent for a second; I swear you could hear my heart beating, half from being caught and half from the excitement from before we got caught. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Whined Myrnin as my mom just gave out a small cry of horror and quickly left the room.

I pushed Myrnin aside as I hoisted up my jeans and struggled to pull the t-shirt back over my skin, layered lightly with sweat. I ran out of the room and after my mom, with no idea how to talk my self out of what she had seen!

* * *

><p><strong>I told you, me and my dirty mind! <strong>

**Poor Myrnin hahaha always being interupted... their friends have very bad timing, clearly they should never play the drums **

**So please do read and review! Thanks to those who already have**

**Click that giant blue button and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits **

**Peace out! x**


	13. Pieced together

**Hey! Sorry this has taken so long, alot of things have happened: i no longer have a boyfriend, i got caught skipping school and yeah I've been depressed**

**Dedicated to day break alchemist (hope that's right)**

* * *

><p>"Mum!" I shouted, running down the hall to her. She stopped and turned on her heels to face me<p>

"Not now Claire. I- I can't look at you" She said, embarrassment showing through her voice. I felt as though I was on the verge of tears- my own mum was to ashamed to even look at me!

"Why?" I asked, I needed to know. My voice was soft and catching in certain places

"It's just, seeing you like that… it's too much Claire. Please, we will talk in the morning" She dismissed and walked into her room.

I sulked back to my room, heartbroken on how much I offended her. I knew it was risky to do it here but I wasn't thinking. I let my emotions control me and that was what I got!

I walked back into the room and locked myself in the bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat and cried. Moments later I heard a soft tapping on the door. "Go away Myrnin!" I called, I didn't want to talk right now and I knew that's what he wanted to do.

"Claire please-" He said softly but I interjected

"Just go away!" I yelled at him

I waited a while longer but could still hear him outside the door. I opened it slowly and he looked up at me, his eyes clouded with worry. He stood up and hugged me "I'm sure she just needs to get her head around it" He reassured

I mumbled a response and rested my head against his shoulder. He gently wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me into him. I sighed; I hated how this was going to go down. There was no way in hell I could get out of it. I mean she had found us in a rather… compromising position

The rhythmic sound of Myrnin breathing soothed me as I gently fell asleep against him. Or so I'm assuming because when I woke up Myrnin was trying to put my night shirt on whilst trying not to wake me. "Shh, it's all a dream" He murmured laying me against the soft, plump, pillows and tucked the sheets around me. I quickly fell back asleep, forgetting all that had just happened.

The second I woke up in the morning I _Knew _I was in deep deeeeep trouble. I groaned and slapped my palm against my forehead. I pointed at a sleeping Myrnin next to me and scowled "What are we going to do? You dumb vampire!" I shouted hitting him with my pillow

"Claire? What are you doing?" He asked groggily before ducking a second blow, "Put down the pillow Claire" He warned holding up his hands

"THIS! This is aaaaall your fault!" I raged "You just had to be all flirty and smiley and luring and sexy!" Still branding the pillow I dived across the double bed, but he swiftly dodged whatever I was attempting.

"MY fault? THIS is MY fault?" He asked in disbelief

"Yes!" I slid off the bed and started to pull on the clothes I had been wearing the other day, "I suggest you get dressed." My voice was flat and icy, contrasting to the angry yet almost playful tone that had occupied it only moments ago.

He sighed and carried out the demand, dressing in tight black pants, a white shirt and a brown jacket and knee length pirate boots. In an outfit that reminded me of Captain Jack Sparrow, (or in other words, definitely not normal). Once we were both dressed I headed towards the door, not a word had yet been uttered.

Unnecessary panic flooded my heart, as my shaky feet carried me down the stairs. It was all a sense of de jar vu, only this time I had been caught… with a vampire.

I crept down the hall with Pirate Myrnin on my flanks. I poked my head around the doorway and saw my mum and dad sat on the sofa, waiting. A large blue mug, full to the brim with untouched coffee, rested between her twitching hands. The aroma of coffee muddled with the sense of shock, embarrassment and disappointment.

I hastily stepped inside the room, scared of what would confront me. I saw Myrnin look towards the front door; I could tell he was calculating how long it would take for him to make to quick dash, down the hall towards it. I gave him a stern look, warning him that if he did I would _not_ be happy!

He sighed once again and stepped into the room. Automatically daggers shot into my chest. I had never, ever, seen my parents like this before. Not even when I accidently revealed that I was no longer a virgin (and boy is that hard to beat!).

Raged seeped from my dad's eyes, if looks could kill… Myrnin would be dead 10 times over, for good! My mum on the other hand looked slightly traumatized.

A pregnant silence passed. There we stood all staring at each other's as though our lives depended on it. "So tell me" My father's harsh tone sounded so suddenly I jumped "Claire, what is it with you? I mean you just jump from one extreme to another. First you bring home this aggressive teenage boy who is older and only after one thing, that, may I add, you gave. Then you break up and we find you with _this_, this bloodsucking, life taking, ancient freak of nature" He spat, ignoring my involuntary flinch at the word aggressive.

Myrnin shuffled, obviously offended by the words my dad had just said. Hell I was offended! Sure it seemed odd, and it did look like I had a bad record with boyfriends, but that wasn't my fault. The love that I had shared with Shane had been genuine, what happened between us was unfortunate but inevitable. Myrnin and I, well it just felt _right._

"You can't say that, you don't know him like I do!" I yelled, getting agitated. Was this how they were going to react with every boyfriend?

"Claire, he is a VAMPIRE! Not only is he a disgrace of nature, but one that had previously tried to drain you!" He spat, his face going red and whole body trembling "I'm sorry Claire, but I simply cannot allow this! I want you out of that town, I want you out of that job and you can move in here and go to a different collage!"

"Dad, you know you can't do that!" I screamed! How dare them!

"Mr. Danvers, Claire cannot leave Morganville" Myrnin, very politely, pointed out.

"Amelie owes her, she can!"

"Calm down," My mum suddenly said, raising from her seat and placing a hand on my dad's shoulder "Claire, sweetie, are you happy?"

I looked up into Myrnin's beautiful and wise eyes. I felt his hand wrap around mine and gently squeeze, "Yes," I muttered "I'm so happy"

"Well then, be safe. I don't want any grandchildren" She said humorously, changing so much from last night.

Still holding Myrnin's hand I announced that we should leave and so we did. We couldn't have got into the car fast enough. Once we were over a mile away Myrnin finally spoke, "Claire, are you sure you're happy?" He asked, dropping his head.

"What? Of course" I said outraged

"I can't shake what your father said. Claire, he is right I'm not good for you" His voice held a depressing tone and the words stung like an insult

"Don't! Don't say that!" I shouted. The sudden raise of voice clearly gave him a fight as his head shot up. Raising an eyebrow at me I felt the need to explain. "I've been capable of choosing boyfriends before, I can handle myself Myrnin. Morganville taught me to trust my gut and this is what it is telling me!"

Truth rang in my voice as I realised, for the first time, just how much he meant to me. He looked triumphant at my show of emotion. The journey home lasted seconds compared to the drawn out journey to the wedding.

Looking back over the weekend it had both the best yet the worst weekend of my life. However, it was possibly the only time I had ever been glad to be back in Morganville.

Pulling up outside the lab I let out a breath I had absolute no idea I was holding, I stepped out and groaned in an odd sense of pleasure as my muscles stretched. I noticed that Pirate Myrnin (yes it was his new nickname) had rushed inside and, when I followed, was hugging the walls and promising never to leave for so long again.

"If I recall correctly, which I do, it was your idea to stay for so long." I laughed leaning against the rotting wooden railing.

"You're just jealous that the wall is getting all my sexy attention." He joked winking at me

"Oh really," I started but was cut off when the rotting railing suddenly snapped and I plummeted the 5 meter drop to the ground. I screamed at the top of my lungs, something that wouldn't be odd coming from this room.

I looked at where I had just fallen from, my arms and legs flailing around as I was sure I was about to die. Suddenly I hit something hard and pain shot through me, my eyes instantly closed upon impact and one last thing echoed around my mind before the darkness swallowed me whole.

!

When I came to, the first thing I saw was Myrnin's gorgeous face above mine. I lifted my head quickly but he instantly scowled, and I knew why as suddenly pain shot through my head. I whimpered and lowered it against the soft pillows again.

This time I sat up slowly, a little dazed. Myrnin was sat beside me; the Pirate outfit was making him look irresistible. I crawled over to him across the bed and sat on his lap. "You know," I said flirtatiously "We are at the lab… with no disturbances" I lent up and kissed him

"Claire, you're hurt…" He began before coming to his senses "Let me just lock the door" He said rushing off to do just that.

I fell back against the bed and he lent on top of me, shoes already being disposed of. I could almost hear the 'Ah finally' as we delved into the delicious sin we had been craving. (**Mwahaha that's right… Imagination time :L)**

OOoOoOo

I lay against Myrnin's rather nice chest. The goofiest grin plastered on my face as my cheeks flamed with embarrassment just thinking about what we had just done. Our peaceful; relaxing silence was, unfortunately disturbed by a large, unmistakable, clomp of Eve's Doc Martins. I shrunk under the thin sheets, which were sticking to my body, awaiting her to burst through the bedroom door.

I heard Eve move around the lab, not once venturing near to the bedroom. "Why is gothica in my lab?" Myrnin demanded

"Well I may or may not have told her where it is" I admitted sheepishly

"Claire, this is a SECRET lab! SECRET!" He said, his voice getting loud as he stood up and pulled on his clothes. I copied his actions, pulling on my discarded clothes, and apparently just at the right time. Seconds after pulling on my top a fist banged against the door.

Myrnin unlocked it and casually lent against the frame "How may I and my bedroom aid you?" He asked, annoyance apparent in his tone.

"Claire? What are you doing in Myrnin's bedroom…" She trailed off as she took everything in. I could literally hear the pieces click, me on the phone, our flushed appearances, the mound of tangled sheets… "Ok what the hell is going on between you two?" She demanded, a slender eyebrow arched and a smirk on her black painted lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits :)<strong>


	14. Important! STOP THIS!

**Ok so this is NOT an update (duh) **

**But something has come to my attention, as you all know Fan Fiction is removing stories that are either based on songs or involve scenes of sexual situations and violence. In my opinion this is ridiculous!**

**It worries me about alot of my stories on here as they involve some of these things, but does that mean they should be deleted without warning? NO! OF COURSE NOT!**

**This is ridiculous we need to save the thousands of stories that are at risk so i beg you to sign this petition to stop this from happening!**

**Please go to: petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **

**To stop this please (just replace the '(dot)' with an actual .)**

**Thankyou :)**

**Also if you think my stories need to be changed please can you say so in a review, i have been currently editing and was wondering if there was certain issues my reveiwers would like me to change :)**


	15. I Don't Want To Tell Amelie'

**Hey guys! **

**Ok so first of I AM SO SORRY this chapter has taken soooo much longer than I was hoping but the chapter was being stubborn and all 'Nope Ge, we will not oblige' Which just annoyed me!**

**But I finish school in like 2 days! But then I have Work Experience (for those who don't know it's where you go to work for two weeks basically) and I'm going to a magazine! YAY but it means my hours are 9-5 and my school hours are 9-3.30 so i can't promise that there will be a chapter for two week, but I'll try XD**

**So yeah, this is one of my incredibly short chapters (bar the last one) Oh and I'm also really sorry about posting that chapter its the only way I could get through.**

**Ok so yeah I'm going to stop talking... well typing hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>'I Don't Want To Tell Amelie!'<strong>

When we told Eve about what had happened over the weekend I expected a lot of yelling, of dramatics and a lot of things being smashed. Oh boy how I was wrong…

Eve launched her petit gothic form towards me, encircling my into a giant bear hug. "OH, MY, GOD! Claire Bear, this is amazing!" She squealed, I looked at her quizzically "I mean do you know what this means?" She asked, when we only returned puzzled faces she explained "It means that you dating the second oldest, and therefore powerful, vampire will take away the attention from me and Michael!... Claire, this might mean we can get married!" She gushed excitedly.

Confused on how our relationship would help her, I asked "Eve, what are you talking about?"

"Look, Mry over there is powerful; no one wants to overlook one of the oldest and craziest vampires in existence. So, if he has a relationship with you, whom is one of the most powerful humans, no one is going to say it can't happen. And then they can't say it to me and Michael, and our wedding won't be frowned upon!" She gushed, far too excitedly.

I realised what she was saying. Mine and Myrnin's relationship didn't just affect us, but Eve and Michael to! No one was going to question our relationship, no one that had a right mind anyway. If no one questioned ours then who were they to question theirs too?

I felt the familiar weight of pressure on my shoulders; I had to make this work! For as long as Myrnin and I were together and I stayed human (both things that were going to happen), every human/vampire couple would be safe… well they should be.

But it did mean that we would have to be open with our relationship… something I didn't want to do.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Myrnin's face. "But I don't want to tell Amelie!" He whined sitting down abruptly on the floor.

"It won't be that bad, I mean what she going to do?" Eve encouraged, making it clear that this would help her life drastically.

"She will just give me a lecture 'Myrnin, I do not expect this to be a repeat of Ada, if she is dead then the blood is on your hands' Even though A) I'm not going to kill Claire and B) The whole principle of blood on your hands is that you are responsible for their death; if I killed her then I obviously would be responsible." He said, comically mimicking her French accent. I unwillingly broke into a smirk, trying not to laugh.

As though talking to a three year old, I very gently explained "Myrnin, we have to. To change the way the vampires act with the humans."

"It won't affect it, we will still be discriminated for our relationship" He said casually, as though this was news he had known all along (Which he probably did) "Many vampires seem to believe that I am but a mad man, knowing nothing but science. It amuses me how they are so naïve… I'm getting off topic. Any who, they wouldn't think twice about speaking out against my actions, after all I'm just the town freak!" He rambled; I stroked my hand through his soft ruffled hair. The feeling of its satin like softness seemed to ease us both.

I suddenly realised what I was going. _I _was comforting _him_, it was odd. Only during his crazy times did I have to comfort him. "It's really bothering you, isn't it?" I asked him

"Yes! I just don't want to tell her!" He whined again

"Why?" Chimed in Eve "It's clear there is more to this than what you already said. You are a badass vampire, why are you afraid of this?"

"I'm not afraid of this! I'm just afraid of telling Amelie!"

"Afraid of telling me what, Myrnin?" Amelie's cool voice floated around our little gathering; I looked up and spotted her in all her ice queen glory. She held her glair steadily at Myrnin, its iciness conflicting with an almost amused look. Next to me I head a suddenly _very _nervous Myrnin gulp.

"Well, I… You see…" Myrnin stumbled over his words, leaping up from his spot on the floor and moving his hands in wild, manic like, gestures.

"Oh spit it out you old fool!" She demanded, annoyed at his attempts of stalling. I decided to take matters into my own hands; clearly Myrnin wasn't going to answer so I would.

"Amelie, I and Myrnin have-"I started before being cut off by said vampire

"Have just discovered a potential flaw in the colour scheme of this room! It's a bit modern don't you think?" He rushed gesturing to the walls of the room.

"And you were afraid to tell me this because?..." She asked, clearly not buying it.

"You would try to get me to paint it white, when personally I was thinking green. What do you think young gothica?" He asked, clasping his hands together and spinning to face a confused looking Eve.

"I think the antidote is wearing off." She muttered under her breath. Clearly forgetting she was in a room full of vampires (and the fact she can't mutter under her breath- com'on even I heard it!)

"Myrnin, I am running out of patience!" Amelie snapped, I flinched at the whip of her voice and shrunk back against the wall. "Now you will tell me what happened on this trip you took with Claire, do you understand?" By now Myrnin was looking like a scolded dog and I had to bite back a laugh.

"MeandClaireareinarelationship…" He mumbled so fast I was sure even Amelie couldn't fathom what he said.

"I could not understand a single word!" She said, reminding me oh-so much of my second grade teacher.

"Me and Claire are in a relationship." His words were barely audible to me, but I knew Amelie, who was hundreds of years older and stood closer, would've heard just fine.

"WHAT?" She screeched! "When did this happen?" She demanded

"On the trip," I blurted, now I was starting to see why Myrnin didn't want to tell her.

"Do you understand how incredibly stupid this is?" She shouted at Myrnin "The girl is clearly venerable after that Collins' boy stunt! How dare you take advantage! I thought well of you Myrnin… I mean sure it's no secret you are a womanizer, but not with your assistant!"

Did she say womanizer? I was sure that she did! Sure Myrnin was hot, charming, and irresistible and definitely someone you wouldn't pass on, but if he was a womanizer that must've meant he had his way with a fair amount of woman. And I wasn't too sure over how I felt about that.

I had become completely unaware of what was happening around me as those thoughts circled my mind. I glanced around and realised Eve had made a quick exit and Amelie was telling Myrnin off as though he was a naughty school boy. "He didn't take advantage!" I pointed out to Amelie, when she just looked at me I carried on "He told me long ago he felt that way and he waited until I was ready. And I'm ready Amelie, you know what it's like to have that connection with someone. Why can't you let me and Myrnin share that?" I reasoned, intentionally playing on her emotions for belated Sam.

"You're right, if this is what you truly want I am in no position to object." She sighed after along time, slowly excepting her defeat. She gracefully glided towards the now-open portal and just before she stepped through she said "Oh and Myrnin, I forgot to say. Georgette will be arriving in town in a few days." And with what looked like an amused/evil grin on her face, the portal snapped shut.

I looked up at Myrnin to see him staring at the portal in utter horror. I had only one question "Who's Georgette?"

* * *

><p><strong>OK so what did you think?<strong>

**Like I said it was pretty hard to write for some reason but hopefully it's good! **

**We will meet Georgette in the next chapter (and yes I am aware it's LIKE my name (Georgia) but it's not!)**

**Also does anyone like The Avengers? I do! It's awesome! I think I'm in love with Iron Man (yeah... I'm weird) anyway! I'm thinking of doing an Avengers fanfiction, just wondering if any of you would read it? Let me know in the review xD**

**So you see that big box thing down there? WELL REVIEW PLEASE! and then the nice lady will give you Tea and Biscuits **

**'Till Next Time...**


	16. I Forgot the Hamster Food

**OH GUYZ I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS HAS NOT BEEN POSTED SOONER! DON'T WORRY MYRININ SHOUTED AT ME!**

**I am seriously sooo very sorry but I was on holiday then I just couldn't seem to write which is a huge bummer because I've had this chapter planned since I started this story and then when I finally get to write it the words just didn't flow!**

**I'm going back to school on Tuesday and I think once my butt gets kicked into 'Final Year Mode' I will be churning out chapters every week- I swear I shall update again next week! **

**So yeah if this is bad you know why, it took me like 5 attempts to write this to an OK standard and it's been written for like a week but I forgot and thanks to Little Goth Girl (guest) who told me she was getting bored at waiting I decided if I wanted to keep my reviewers and fans I would have to post it! (If you are still there)**

**So yes! This is dedicated to Day Break Alchemist! SHE IS AWESOME! **

**Also there is a quote from a movie can anyone guess the movie?**

**ON WITH THE READING!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>'I Forgot the Hamster Food"<span>**

It was the day after the Amelie dropped the bombshell better known as Georgette on us, and still I had no information on her.

I walked into the lab, where Myrnin was doing god knows what, with the coffee's he had made me go to fetch from Common Grounds. No one knew yet about us, well apart from Eve and Amelie, and I liked it (Not being ridiculed by Oliver was a bonus).

"Ah you have them!" Exclaimed Myrnin at my appearance "You are amazing my dear Claire," He said taking them from my hands and placing them on the side.

"Thanks, but I already know," I whispered up into his ear

"So…" Myrnin said slowly drawing me closer "Where were me?" He murmured in my ear, snaking his arms around my waist.

"We were at the part where you tell me who Georgette is." I whispered sharply, twisting from his grasp and stalking away from him.

"Are we still on this?" He asked exasperated.

"Yes we are still on about this! I will not let you distract me this time, you will tell me who she is oh-so-help-me…" I looked around desperately for a good threat, until I spotted the still crumpled sheets of the bed "I will deny you of sex!" I looked him in the eye, my voice was hard and I watched him flinch from the threat. Because of course my 900 and whatever year old boyfriend would be _exactly_ like the 20 year olds in my classes.

"Now-now Claire, let us not act foolish," A hint of panic in his voice would've had me laughing, if it wasn't for the rage.

"ACT FOOLISH?" I shouted "No! I am sick of not knowing, so help me Myrnin!"

"Claire, you are over reacting. Ge means hardly anything to me, we haven't talked in ages." He snapped back

"Oh so now it's Ge? 'Hardly anything' that is your attempt at making me feel better?"

"Claire, you are over reacting!" Now Myrnin shouted.

"I just don't get it! Why can't you just tell me?" I whispered, turning my back.

"You don't need to know everything Claire, you can't know everything!"

"How do I not know that she was a girlfriend? Someone else you were in love with. What if I'm just a rebound?" I confessed my true feelings, hoping that he would tell me I was ridiculous and had nothing to worry about.

"Nonsense," He started, and I felt my tense shoulders relax a little "I knew her before Ada" He muttered

"What? So you're not even going to deny it, well that's rich Myrnin, just what you want to hear from your boyfriend!" I exploded sarcasm thick in my voice. I threw my hands out in frustration.

My mind started working overtime, specifically in the paranoia department. What if I was just a belated rebound from Ada or Georgette… Alice. "Will you ever love me?" I blurted, looking up. His eyes met mine. They held sympathy and warmth and it was as though they were screaming the word '_I will never NOT love you!'. _So why I ruined it by saying "Or am I just a rebound from dear old Alice, like the _tragic_ Ada. Is this just a way to get my brain?"

Instantly I regretted it. Regret was not a word strong enough to describe how much I wish I hadn't said that. I saw him flinch and tears welled in my eyes. _How could I say that!_ I was confused, what had gotten into me? Suddenly I was this harsh jealous bitch, who had taken something private and personal that he trusted me with, and used it in a way to make him feel like he was using me, as a way to make him _feel bad_.

If looks could kill, boy, I'd be dead. Red flashed through his vision and he lunged at me, pinning me to the wall. His fangs were down as he almost hissed at me. I shrunk away. I deserved this, but my instincts told me to shrink back. His dark curls casted shadows over his face; he abruptly pushed away from the wall. Facing away from me and pacing until he couldn't get any more distance away from us in the suddenly small lab.

"I- I should go..." I said quietly, his head whipped around "I forgot to pick up the hampster food" And before he could protest I dashed up the stairs and out of the rotting wooden door.

I sprinted faster than Usain Bolt **(A/N: I have been fascinated by the Olympics, and I also feel this is the perfect name for the fastest man alive!)** back to the glass house. Banging insanely against the solid wood door of the old, gothic, founder house. Delayed fear and adrenaline coursed through me.

"Jeesh, calm down. Wait? Claire?" Eve _politely_ greeted, shocked to see me at the door. But I dashed inside and up into what technically was still my room. I slammed the door hard and collapsed against it. I saw all the girls do it in the movies when they broke up with their boyfriend, or the plot took a 'dramatic' twist and allowed the sobs, I hadn't realised I was holding, go.

"Claire? Honey what's wrong?" Eve said softly.

"I- I forgot the hampster food" I said, before my voice broke into a sob. She looked at me curiosuly and guided me to the living room and sat down. She pulled me into a hug and I let my sobs go.

"Me and Myrnin got into a fight." I bit out between sobs.

"Claire, you and Myrnin get into fights all the time. Yesterday you were telling me about how you got into an argument over whether or not Loki was an Avenger."

"Yeah, but this wasn't about super heroes. This was bad Eve, really, really bad and I don't know why I did it!" I said trying to calm down.

"What did you do?"

I launched into explaining the argument before finishing with "… And I don't know what I'm going to do Eve; I've never felt like this for anyone before and I've messed it all up and I don't know _why! _And he had every right to get mad, but I don't want to be scared of him" She continued to sooth me but sat in silence for a good ten minutes before saying.

"You know what Claire, the best thing for you to do is just to apologise. He'll have to understand and I'm sure he never ment it Claire" She said gently. Pulling me up and giving me the hampster food from the coffee table. By now the sun had set so I opened a portal to the lab.

I could see Myrnin stood there, just staring at a stain on the wall from where he must've thrown the coffees I had fetched. I took a big breath and stepped through.

"Myrnin," I called out softly as the portal shut behind me "Myrnin I am so sorry!"

He turned to face me, he walked over and captured my face in his hands "Claire you must leave," He told me, when I tried to protest he cut me off "It's not me, it's her, she is coming and you had every right for what you said. I should've told you, it's too late now and I fear I may have endangered you. You see Georgette is just a name, one of many names. She is dangerous Claire, and I didn't want to tell you because I hoped you'd never have to find out the monster I was when I was with her… not like that." He explained holding me close "She is a master of magic and a goddess of mischief, she can never be killed. She will manipulate you until you are ripped apart and I fear that our growing arguments are a sign of her presence. You are a mere human and she will kill you just for fun. She can kill vast populations just for fun without even a scratch on her conscience." He kissed me, I could tell he wanted me gone and through the fear I felt of this girl I knew I had to leave. I kissed him back, passionately "Now, you must go she will be here soon and there is no telling what she will do." He pushed me towards the portal that had reopened.

"Now Myrnin after hundreds of years I would've thought I'd become a little predictable." A beautiful hypnotic voice floated from the stairs. I turned to look over Myrnin's shoulder. Her hair was long and golden, her full, quirky, fringe sat above her eyes that almost glowed turquoise. She was wearing a simple dark blue summer dress and nude heels. Her hour glass figure swayed as she walked down the stairs, her sleek hair swishing side to side as she walked. I stood there staring at her as possibly the most enchanting vampire I had ever seen walked seductively towards my boyfriend. Her red lips were twisted in a smile.

She pressed her perfectly sharp, red, nails to Myrnin's partly opened lips, drawing her finger down them slowly whilst I watched shocked and angry. "Now Myrnin, please control yourself. We're both taken now." She whispered. "Its so funny how you try to save a mere human" She laughed bitterly.

"Is everything funny to you?" He growled

I gripped onto Myrnin's arm tighter, nails digging in through his Hawaiian shirt. It was as though danger pulsed off her. I'd been through a lot since I moved to Morganville and there was no way in hell I was letting one vampire get to me. "So I'm guessing you're-" I started before she cut me off.

"_Georgette?_ Yes I suppose you can call me that. But I'm going by Penelopy Blue now" She informed. She turned viciously, letting Myrnin go from the gaze she kept him in. Black started to leak from her roots and stain her hair a sleek black, blue and green streaks slithered down the long- now dark- locks. Her eyes turned a piercing green with thick aggressive eyeliner and her dress a dark emerald. "And you're _Claire_" She drew my name out, testing each syllable. "Now I can have a lot of fun with you" She flashed a smile, excruciatingly long fangs glistened between her deep red lips.

"Claire, go now please." Myrnin begged me facing me, wedging himself between Georgette and I.

"I can't leave you with her Myrnin. I don't know what she's going to do!" I pretested, digging my heels in the ground.

"Claire, please just leave. I promise it'll be ok, I just want you safe" He hugged me, over his shoulder I saw her smirk.

"Oh she's going no where" And then with a click of her fingers I found myself paralized, barely able to breath "Me and Claire are going to have a bit of girl time"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was it? Was it terrible?<strong>

**I need 9 reviews to make it 100- the 100th reviewer will get a special prize!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**And the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits.**


	17. Her Pinocchio

**Hi guys :D**

**So can you forgive me? For this being a very short chapter and the wait being longer then I promised :)**

**Ok so this is a short and rather odd chapter, some content might be a little strange, if you just want to skim over it I have no objections, just so long as I get no hate because it upset you or anything. I might be being over precautios but ya never know :)**

**Somethings have happened which has delayed this chapter, there is going to be 5-10 more chapters depending on length. This story is reaching its climax! I'm quite excited :) **

**Big shout out and dedication to DayBreakAlchemist and anneryn7 who won the review contest! 102 REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Ok I'll shut up now xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Pinocchio<span>**

I was practically a float as she stalked towards me. A cruel and evil smirk played her lips as I just hung there unable to move. Silently she pressed a nail to my neck. I sent a pleading look to Myrnin only to find him almost the same as me, his chest moving frantically for unneeded breaths. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, a scream got lost in my throat as she drew blood with the nail she had pressed to my skin.

I felt a trickle run down my throat. She laughed. The nail dug further into my skin, this time my scream fought its way out of my throat in a strange gargled way. Her green eyes sunk into red as she leant forward to smell the steady flow of blood leaving my neck. The gash was no were near enough to kill me but it scared me.

She pressed her lips to the cut in a seductive way, I tried to squirm away from her touch but obviously I couldn't. Her tongue snaked out and grazed the cut, the blood started to flow quicker, steadier. She kissed my neck again, something inside me suddenly changed and her lips brought a cold soothing to my stinging neck. She pulled away and the pain was intensified. "What are you doing to me?" I asked, my voice coming out strangled.

"Does it hurt?" She mockingly asked "Is poor Claire in pain?"

"Just let her go!" Myrnin roared, he clearly had his voice "It's me you want Georgette. Just let her go!"

Her head snapped to look at Myrnin who was behind her, her hair flicked out and burnt my skin where it touched me. I screamed out again, it was as though acid was being poured on me all over again. I looked down, lines of charred skin was visible as whatever it was began to eat its way further into my flesh. "I want her to beg for a release. Like you made me Myrnin, I want her to suffer like I did!" She snapped at him. My whole body inflamed in pain. She turned back to look at me "I think we should go lye on this table" She suddenly said, she grasped my hand and suddenly I could move but only to her will. I was her living puppet, her Pinocchio.

She flicked her wrist and I clambered onto the bench, my hair dangling off the edge, my feet of the other (despite my petite size). My breathing was shallow with fear as Georgette trailed her finger from my lip and down my front, stopping at my stomach. She brushed her hands over my burning arms, they immediately healed. Coolness spread throughout me, dissolving any previous pain.

But still the blood trickled from my neck. She leant forward with her fangs extended and bit into my neck. A wordless scream erupted out of my mouth. I wanted to die right there. I should've been in intense agony but instead it was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

She carried on drinking, until I became light headed. Myrnin was shouting, screaming, but I heard no sound no more. Georgette lifted her head from my neck, my blood smeared on her lips. She bent and kissed me, the taste of my blood in my mouth made me want to retch. We parted and she smirked. "Myrnin take a taste, she's divine." She purred leaving me where I was lead and circling Myrnin.

Blood was dripping off the bench I was lead on and began to pool on the floor. I watched helplessly as Myrnin was unleashed from his invisible chains. Slowly he took odd, forced, steps towards me. His breathing was unnecessary and uneven, as he bent down over me. He took in a deep breath, I watched in horror as his eyes flicked to red, his teeth grew to fangs. "Claire forgive me" His voice sounded strange through his over grown fangs.

The scream that left my mouth was unrecognisable behind the pain and betrayal I could no longer hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think? This will probably be the only chapter like this, simply because it was just a way for me to get across the amount of power Georgette has over the people she is around!<strong>

**Ok so I'm going to do nother review contest simply because they're fun. The 110th reviewer will get a special prize :)**

**To the rest of you vertual Loki cookies! Woo! (yes I love Avengers! fkjdbgfdsklj they're to blame for this late update)**

**READ,REVIEW,PARTY!**

**If you do the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits :)**


	18. Oh Little Yellow Pencil

**Hey guys! OMG I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU WAITING SO LONG BUT I HAD EXAMS AND I JUST NEVER REALLY GO AROUND TO IT! But I tried to make this chapter 5 times better than all the others, so hopefully it is! I've had all my college interviews coming up so yeah... I've got into my second favorite one but my fav is a grammer and I might need to submit my writing skills to get into the Literature course :L Hahaha**

**Anyway you guys actually rock beyond the moon and I love you all so so much! Each and every favorite review and subscribe means so much to me! You wouldn't belive how nervouse I get about posting these chapters and your love and support means so much to me, each and everyone makes me smile (even those that rightly critizise me!)**

**So yeah! And shout out to Day Break Chemist! She is epic beyond belief and she deserves as much credit as possible! **

**So I know I said the 110th reviewer would get a special prize thing but tbh I lost count who that person was so instead every reviewer of this chaper I will submit their names in a random name generator and write a one-shot of their choice and pairing :3 If you wish for you to be submitted into this just review and add "Cracks" to the end of the review :)**

**Ok now I'm going to shut up xD**

**Please do enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Little Yellow Pencil.<strong>

My arms sprung up, able to control them I suddenly began to frantically pull on Myrnin's head, to get him to stop. He was lost, a monster, the person I knew he fought hard to control.

She did this to him, Georgette made him do this to me. As I lay there dying at the hands of the man I possibly loved, I knew I couldn't blame him.

I was losing my head faster than I would've liked. I panicked. My hands left Myrnin's head and I started to search for something, something I knew I always carried but was unsure to if it'd work. My hands grasped the small object and slowly got it out. I turned it in my fingers and with a quick, hard, thrust jammed it into his heart.

His fangs retracted and he stumbled back, losing his balance and falling, face down, on the floor. I cringed as the fall caused the little yellow pencil to produce out his back, surrounded with a halo of red.

I turned to look at Georgette, for a second I swore I could see shock flash in her cruel cold eyes, but she covered it quickly with her emotionless mask. She was too late though, I had seen it and a cold smirk wound its way on my lips. I wanted to laugh, whether it was from terror, shock or lack of blood, I suddenly found myself biting back a cruel laugh.

Georgette raised a slender eyebrow "Well, little Claire has balls… It's all very well but now dear Myrnin is out and you're all out of weapons. Unless you have another pencil in that pocket, I'm unstoppable and the sun's gone down."

"This is Morganville; we're much more intelligent than you may think. Everyone's indoors." I smirked at her lack of knowledge.

"Well I'll just have to see who I can lure out the." And with that she was gone. Leaving nothing but wind and turmoil of lose papers.

I turned, looking at poor Myrnin on the floor. A pencil was enough to take him down, but for someone as old as him there would be no lasting damage. Yanking the pencil out of his chest I threw it across the room and sat down next him. I knew it'd take some time for him to wake and going after Georgette alone would be a suicide mission.

One hand stroking his tangled curls my other arm held my knees to my chest. Resting my head on my knees I rocked back and forth gently, my mind working overdrive on what we were going to do. As the sudden confidence I had gained flowed out of me, along with my remaining blood that was dripping from my open neck.

Silent tears tricked from my cheeks. With every other threat I had had confidence we could win, because they had a weakness, but how could a creature as powerful and manipulative as her be brought down?

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that Myrnin had woken. I must've been more hysterical than I had thought as his arms wrapping around my body startled me. Placing me on his lap he pressed a wadded up hankie to my neck and pulled me into his chest. Myrnin continued my gentle rocking. No works were spoken between us but his odd deadly warmth made a tremor of guilt shudder through me.

"I'm so sorry, Myrnin" I whispered, my voice catching on a sob. "I should've listened, I should've trusted you… I-I"

"Claire, this is not your fault." He told me in a light voice, "I should've told you."

"Are you ok? Did it hurt? I'm sorry" I asked, fiddling with his blood stained shirt.

"I am fine dear Claire, it is you I am worried about. You have lost a lot of blood." He said, looking into my eyes, his layered with concern and worry.

We sat like that for some time. The weird mind control effecting us more then we were comfortable with. Realisation swept over me, sitting up straight I wiped my eyes and grasped Myrnin's hand. "We have to go find her!" I told him "We have to stop her before she hurts anyone! Myrnin you know her more than anyone else, you have to make her stop!" I jumped from his arms and swayed unsteadily as the lack of blood sent my head spinning.

Catching me before I fell, he placed me on the sofa. "I'll be right back," He told me before dashing out of sight. I felt drowsy, but I knew I couldn't sleep. I focused on the swirling pattern of the lab celling awaiting Myrnin's return.

Somehow my eyelids must've closed as he was shaking me awake. In his hands he held tubes and bags of blood. "It's just a blood transfusion, I have you blood stocked up… Just in case" Placing the blood bag down and picking up the needle clumsily I didn't have time to wonder if that was the truth.

"M-Myrnin are you sure you can do this?" I ask faintly, eying his aggressive movements with the needle

"Of course Claire, you underestimate me far too much. It's a bad habit you know." As he finished his sentence the needle pierced my skin and my veins began to restock on the plasma.

Moments later and I was already feeling better, although it was only slightly. However, Georgette still was out there lurking and luring and who knew who she had planned as her victim. I tried standing up but Myrnin's hands held me down. "Claire, you can't leave you've lost too much blood."

I groaned. It was useless sat there by Myrnin was right I would be useless for a little while. "Go and stop her." I told him after a long drawn out silence.

His head snapped to look at me. "No, I can't leave you! Don't you see? This is what she wants!" He told me, gripping my shoulders "This is what she always does, she won't harm anyone, even Georgette wouldn't dare break Amelie's rules." He explained

"We don't know that Myrnin!" I panicked

"Claire, trust me. It'll be fine." He reassured, sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap. "Now sleep" He instructed, and before I could object my eyes drifted shut and I lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0o

An un-known amount of time later I woke to the feel and sound of my phone going off on my chest. Groaning I rolled over, falling of the sofa in the process. Sitting up I noticed the drip had been taken out of my arm. I fumbled with my phone, trying to pick it up. Just as I was about to answer it rang off.

Cursing under my breath, I searched for the number of my missed call. When I found it my breath caught. The little bar on my phone held the bright bold name _"Myrnin." _It would seem to be no surprise, only Myrnin doesn't ring me if it isn't a necessity, he would much rather leave a chicken scratch note. Shakily I called out his name, but the lab only responded with the constant hum of chemicals and ancient machines.

The phone, still in my hand, began to buzz again making me jump a mile. I answered it quickly and was even more shocked to hear a woman's voice. "Hello Claire," She purred, I instantly recognised Georgette, her voice was unmistakable. "Myrnin's here. Say hello Myrnin." Her voice went distant as she obviously held the phone to Myrnin's mouth.

"Claire, run, go where you know it's safe and don't come out until I get there Georgettes got-" His scared warning was cut short by a painful cry.

"Don't run little Claire, it's futile. I'll find you wherever you are. Your best bet is to get here before I kill this young blond and his petty gothic girl." She snarled "For a girl who wants to look dead her blood tingles with energy" She laughed.

The phone fell from my hands as an all too familiar screamed oozed from the phone and echoed around the lab.

_Eve._

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha thats right it's another cliff hanger! I'll try not to leave you hanging too long this time thoug xD<strong>

**Thank so much for reading! **

**Like I said every reviewer that wishes to participate in the one-shot thing just add "Cracks" To the end of your review! xD**

**Also I read alot of FanFic on the app for my phone, does anyone else? I'd love to know if this story is on someones app! If you are reading this from your phone please let me know I'm really curious xD**

**REVEIW AND THE NICE LADY WILL GIVE YOU TEA AND BISCUITS! XD**

**Peace my lovlies :)**


	19. Lurking Beneath Your Feet

**Hi guys! Omg I cannot apologise enough for how terrible I have been by not uploading! I feel so so bad but I've not been too good emotionally lately and I know it's a bad excuse but if I was to have wrote this whilst I felt the way I did something horrible would've happened and I just lost where I was going and I've had all these exam and I had my heart ripped from my chest and it all just got on top of me! I am so very sorry and I hope you guys still stick with me!**

**Update shall hopefully get more regular now that things are behind me!**

**I apologise for that little rant I just did! **

**The winner of the one-shot thing I did last chapter is MyrninsBitch101! If you're reading this please get in touch!**

**Ok I'll stop now xD**

**Yup you're reading a crazy persons story! hahaha**

**(Oh follow me on tumblr! url: wishingihadsocks)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>'Lurking Beneath Your Feet.'<strong>_

Claire's POV

Thoughts whirled in my mind like a million lights blinking rapidly. I blindly reached out for the phone I had just dropped; however all my fingertips found was the cool rough surface of the lab floor. Eve's shriek pounded inside my head, swirling and whirling, combining into one blinding light.

Stumbling upon the phone, I lifted it to my ear, waiting for more screaming. Instead I was met once again by the cool, dark voice of Georgette. "Now let's see if you can hunt them down shall we? Here are your clues: A place that once you have run for safety, but don't be fooled it's not a place of luxury." And before I knew it she had hung up, leaving behind words I was still trying to process.

The phone fell once again from my hands onto the floor. I could feel my breathing speeding up, no matter how many times I counted to ten.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and began rocking slowly. Georgette's last words echoed '_A place you've once run to for safety, but don't be fooled it's not a place of luxury." _ I started racking my brains for ideas, over every place I've ran to when scared. My initial thought was the secret room back in the glass house, but that defiantly _was_ a place of luxury.

Frustrated tears fell from my eyes as I continued to think of where they all could be.

Myrnin's POV:

_Nonononononononono. _

_NO! _

It was going all wrong. I had spent many nights thinking over every possible solution to Georgettes return, thinking over every possible way to keep Claire safe.

How could I over look such a dangerous climax?

I didn't know the darkness had fed her power.

I didn't know that she had lost all humanity.

I didn't know.

_I didn't know!_

I hated not knowing. The feeling of venturing into waters where you don't know what lurks beneath your feet, where you have no power over the situation, how are you supposed to control something you know nothing of?

Sat, with my wrist bound beneath my chair in silver soaked ropes, I had nothing but the thoughts. The guilt tripping, heart eating, thoughts that I have tried for many a century's to bury.

The tale of Georgettes was a long, dark story. She was a bright young girl, but with looks too average and a gender that over shadowed her brains, she had no hope of making a difference and too much of a chance of being washed away.

It was back in England, hundreds of years ago. In a small village I had stopped at for a few months, working as a doctor, killing my prey then passing it off as a different cause of death.

She was lucky that I found her. I found her notes, hidden under a rock, studying the stars. They were fascinating, much more detailed and informative than you would expect for some dirt encrusted, ant ridden, notes. Scribbled diagrams of a heliocentric model, which was far too advanced for average intelligence at the time.

Curiosity got the better of me and I sat waiting for her, in the shadows of the great oak. I had been expecting a young man to arrive, feminists of the modern day would call it sexism but in reality science like that was new even to men let alone the women.

There I was, the large leaves of the oak casting dark shelter from the suns damaging rays, when she appeared. She looked nervous, like she knew I was waiting. Blonde curls fell over her face as she pulled out a blanket and cushion from the basket she was carrying. Lying down on the make shift bed she made, her eyes fluttered shut.

I sat waiting as the sun went down, the steady rise and fall of her chest the only sign of her breathing. At the fall of night I crept from the tree and sat beside her, awaiting her return to consciousness.

The stars flickered on and I found myself lying beside the sleeping stranger, gazing up at them. An hour or so passed before she awoke, noticing me led beside her she bolted up right. "Who are you?" she demanded, he voice barely above a whisper.

"I've seen your work" I told her, sitting up and motioning towards the little purple velvet book, which was so encrusted with dirt. "It's fascinating"

"I don't know what you mean." She snapped quickly, "Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you never told me who you are?" Her voice was more confident now; she sat upright on her knees her back straight in a defensive position. The moonlight caught her face, exposing the pale freckled skin of her cheeks and soft redness of her dainty soft lips. Though her features were beautiful they were not something one would describe as spectacular. Until I met her eyes, large and round, eyelashes reaching out to her eyebrows, the mesmerising orbs of swimming green, glared at me.

I stumbled for words, forgetting why I was even there. She was getting impatient, her slender fingers drumming against the dark navy of her corseted dress. "What happened?" I asked gently, placing a hand lightly on her arm, draped in the same material.

"I don't understand…" She shrugged off my hand, and folded her arms.

"You're wearing navy, no female wears dark colour unless it's a time of grievance. So tell me, what loss have you suffered?" I asked softly.

Her masked cracked softly. It all came to light, the hidden quiver in her voice, the screaming sadness blurred in her eyes, the missing spark in her lips. I had known this girl for mere moments, I didn't even know her name, yet I felt as though I should comfort the pain she was holding inside her.

"Why should I tell you? I do not see what I could possibly gain from that, bar a stranger knowing my pain." She spat, standing on her feet "You're just some perverted stalker who thinks it's justified to lie with a helpless girl and she sleeps! I have every right to scream and have you arrested!" She threatened pointing at me with accusing nails.

"Don't do that, I can help you. Listen, I have contacts in the science community, I can help your observations of the stars be seen and understood. You have a gift, a talent, a calling. Let me help your voice be heard! Please." I begged her, standing up and holding her hand

"R-really, you could do that?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes, I could." I smiled at her, grasping her shoulders in excitement and her eyes filled with hope.

"No, I can't, it is idiotic to think of it as a possibility." She whispered, the hope fleeing her and shoulders slumping.

"Yes you can, you could be a hero in the community, and people would come to hear your teachings!" I revelled, excited myself for the future she could have.

"No you do not understand! Why would you, I've only just met you. I won't have a voice in a few weeks; I will not have any more theories to tell. I will be dead in a matter of weeks, if I'm lucky!" She shouted, her legs giving in and her sinking to the ground.

I steadied her fall with my arms and held her on my lap as we sat there in silence looking at the stars.

It was some time we were sat there, I felt her steady tears falling onto the arm I had around her torso. At one point she retrieved a pencil and began scribbling in her note book but that only lasted an hour before she stopped and we lapped back into comfortable stillness.

Finally she spoke up. "They said soon I'll be bed ridden, this is one of the last times I can look at the stars. You know that's why I started observing the stars, because I'm so scared about death and what will happen after I wanted to see if I could find any proof that's where we end up." Her voice was dull and lifeless, like she was defeated.

"I'm so sor-" I began to offer my condolence but she stopped me

"Please don't give me sympathy, I don't want any more. It's all I get is sympathy. I told my mother about my stars and she told me I had dreamt it, that it was my illness deluding my dreams and giving me a false hope. I told the boy I have loved since I was four that I loved him and he told me he would too, if only I didn't have to leave. I purposely stole some bread and the man gave me some cheese to go with it! Don't give me sympathy because it's killing me more than the poison inside me" She sobbed in despair, her arms pointing towards the houses of the village in the distance "I just want somebody to help me and to give me hope, a cure, but its incurable. I found a lump in my breast, the doctor told me there's no hope, there's no cure; that my quick downwards cycle into the illness was a bad sign. I can feel it, death, draining me by the second." She sighed and turned to look at me.

I smiled sadly at her, I could help but would she want to be one of us? "I can." I blurted out.

"Pardon,"

"I can make you immortal, like me! I'm a vampire, it's not a very good way to live but it's an indestructible way of living." I told her, she stared back at me in utter shock.

"Do you think this is a joke? I cannot believe I just revealed my fears to you and you are offering to make me a vampire? It's unbelievable!" She erupted into anger. Slapping me hard across the face and scrambling away from me.

"You don't believe me do you?" She shook her head whilst still backing away. "Fine I'll have to show you." I fell backwards into the pit of red, allowing my fangs to expand and my eyes to glow red. I snapped out of it when her scream echoed louder than the blood in her veins.

"Oh gosh, it's true!" She breathed "What would happen? If I became one of you?"

"You'll be the same, almost… You'd need blood, you wouldn't be able to go out in the sun light, silver would burn you, stakes would kill you… It's not as hard as you may think. I'll help you, I've been a vampire longer than your grandmothers been alive, _trust me._" I reached out for her; she took my hand and stood but inches from me.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name…" She whispered her eyes large with confusion and longing.

"It's Myrnin." I stated.

She gulped loudly and nodded. Holding into my waistcoat she braced herself for my bite. As I lent down I noticed she smelt of rain, taking a deep breath I sunk back into the red and bit. Her blood filled my mouth and trickled down my throat like melted chocolate; I gripped harder to her waist and bit down harder. She gasped and whispered ever so lightly "I'm Georgette."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that Georgette was a wonder, we became lovers for years, though science always came first. At first her descend into darkness was subtle changes, compelling her features to change slightly. Then they got more noticeable, changing her appearance so she was almost unrecognisable but she always had those eyes.

The first time I knew something was wrong was when we were hunting. Usually we'd share a human, but that night she didn't want to. She went mad, drinking from every human she passed, encouraging me to join her. So I did.

By sunlight we had slaughtered a whole village, but somehow she changed it all, to look more like a deadly virus that had suddenly killed them all.

We relished in the power, showing no mercy and covering our tracks easily. Until it got out of hand, she was straying from science, and losing her humanity inch by inch. I tried to warn her, warn her how the dark magic she had somehow harvest from the stars, would only cause her to lose her mind and her soul.

"Says the man who has a hard time staying sane!" She had yelled in my face, boiling tubes flying to the floor and smashing around my feet.

"Georgette, please, this is out of control!" I pleaded, grabbing onto her shoulder and looking into those green eyes I had first discovered over 100 years earlier.

"Don't call me Georgette! It reminds me of when I was weak, of when I was a mere human whose fate was mapped out by a measly lump of tissue." She spat, out raged.

I let go of her and allowed her to flee from the lab. By the time she had returned she had gone, Georgette had been replaced by some power crazed monster. As we yelled and fought I searched for her eyes, the ones that had never changed. They were grey. All colour lost in them. The thick gloss of wonder, hope and humanity that once painted them was sanded off, leaving them dull and lifeless.

I slumped to the floor as she left, taking with her my last shreds of sanity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let me OUT!" I screamed, my voice bouncing off the metal rods, my arms rocking the chair.

"Myrnin, I love the enthusiasm but please stop! You're giving me a killer headache" Eve moaned.

I snapped my head to the side and saw her mass of black hair lift up to reveal the pale face, her clown make up smeared and crimson blood gushing from her hair line.

"Eve, baby, look at me, are you ok? Eve?" Michael said from across the small room. His blue eyes flickered to red as he saw the state of her, and I watched his split second struggle. "You're awake! Eve, listen to me, you can't fall asleep ok? Stay with me ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere, chill your fangs!" She snapped back "Now can somebody please let me out of this bloody chair!"

I tensed my arms and pulled them apart again, hoping to rip the rope but with no such luck. A frustrated cry erupted from my throat.

I was trapped.

I couldn't get out.

Claire was somewhere out there, our only hope.

_Nonononononononono. _

_NO! _

It was going all wrong. I had spent many nights thinking over every possible solution to Georgettes return, thinking over every possible way to keep Claire safe.

How could I over look such a dangerous climax?

I didn't know the darkness had fed her power.

I didn't know that she had lost all humanity.

I didn't know.

_I didn't know!_

I hated not knowing. The feeling of venturing into waters where you don't know what lurks beneath your feet, where you have no power over the situation, how are you supposed to control something you know nothing of?

My rational side went black as I descended back into the manic cycle of thoughts I had been stuck in since I woke.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! <strong>

**I really love writting Georgette and was thinking about possibly writing a partner short!fic about Myrnin and Georgette's time together cause I have all these stories planned I wanted to mention but they don't really fit! hahaha so let me know if you think you would like that xD**

**I love all of you guys and I'm always here to talk! **

**I'll update by April! I promise it's my aim and I mean it this time!**

**Please review! And the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits!**

**Until next time!**

**Geeh x**


End file.
